Swimming In The Time Stream
by livinglife
Summary: Danny's parents have built a new invention out of Clockwork's time medalions and they are not exactly sure what it does, but when it falls into the hands of a certain 3 teenagers bad things happen. Written before Masters Of All Time
1. A New Invention

**_Hi everyone! I came up with the idea for this story while in a forum. It is directly after TUE but doesn't include Evil Dan. I kind of feel that he has been used way too much in fanfictions for someone who only appeared in one episode. Hope you all like it!_**

_**P.S. This story is in first person through Danny.**_

I was extremely tired after I got home from school. It took a lot of energy to fight two ghosts from the future, Clockwork, more ghosts from the future, and then my evil future ghost self. And even after all that I still had to take the C.A.T. After I explained to Sam and Tucker what had happened to me for real after we went to the future, (my evil ghost self was pretending to be me for most of the time) I went home and slept.

When I woke up I found Jazz standing over me with a concerned look on her face. "Danny? Are you okay? You've been asleep for a long time." I rolled over and squinted at my clock. I had come home at five yesterday and my clock now said two in the afternoon.

Not exactly wanting to get up, I rolled over and covered my head with a pillow. Jazz sighed and left my room and I was just drifting off to sleep when I heard my dad's thundering footsteps followed by my mom's almost silent ones.

"Danny!" yelled my dads booming voice. He burst into my room with a goofy grin on his face. I sat up and rubbed my eyes and waited to see what invention my dad had made now. My mom came up behind him and sat on my bed next to me.

"Your dad and I have been working on a very important project and since Jazz is, well not happy with our career choice, we decided to show you instead." My mom said.

Dad pulled a strange belt thing from behind his back and held it out so that I could see it. At first it resembled a Specter Deflector but on closer inspection it was made of a very strange glowing metal and was gold colored instead of the trademark Fenton silver. "What is it?" I asked, hoping that it wasn't another ghost tracking device.

My dad looked suddenly confused as he stood there holding the belt. "We aren't exactly sure but I can tell you one thing we know about it." he said. "It's made of ghost metal that your mother and I found so it must do something. The metal came from some strange medallion things we found. One was in the street under a broken streetlamp and one was on your bedroom floor."

I felt my blood go cold. Clockwork's time medallions must be the ones he was talking about. The bedroom one was from when Tucker took it from Boxed Lunch, and the street lamp one from where I fought Skulktech 9.9.

"Mom! Dad! There's a ghost down here!" Jazz called out in a sort of fake urgent voice. Dad dropped the belt on the bed and lumbered out the door while mom grabbed some sort of ghost battling device and ran after him. I was about to jump up and go ghost when Jazz walked in, and since it was yesterday that I had found out that she knew all along that I was half ghost I kind of forgot that she wouldn't freak out if I turned into Danny Phantom.

I sat back down on the bed in mid-catchphrase and pretended to look innocent. Jazz gave me a grouchy look and said, "I know that you're a ghost remember? It doesn't really matter anyway because there is no ghost."

My hand collided with my face as I remembered first that Jazz knew my secret and second that I have a ghost sense to tell me when a ghost is near. I guess that just comes from being half asleep. Jazz continued talking.

"I knew you would want some alone time to sleep so I was able to get them out of your room. I know you're grateful." I rolled my eyes and pretended to get back into bed. Jazz sat there and looked at me as if I was a slug.

I sat up and looked at her again and said, "You know Jazz, there is one thing you could do for me." She looked expectant. "You could stop giving me looks and get out of my room!" I was mean after all that she had done for me, but I needed to figure out what my parent's new invention could do. Besides I would never hear the end of it if I was actually nice to my sister.

Jazz sighed angrily and left the room. She slammed the door behind her and I jumped out of bed and pushed up a heavy chair against it. I didn't want anyone coming in to find out that I was not here.

Going ghost and grabbing the belt, I flew through the wall and towards Sam's house. She had told me yesterday that her parents were having a big expensive party and I was pretty sure she would be glad to leave. I entered the Manson Mansion invisibly because Mr. and Mrs. Manson still didn't like me much, and I was pretty sure they wouldn't let me in to their big party.

I had never really seen much of Sam's house before (because of her parent's attitudes towards me) and was amazed at how big it was. There was a ballroom occupied by ritzy looking people that could easily fit all of Fenton Works. I guessed that this was where the party was and I scanned the crowd for Sam.

To my surprise I found Tucker instead. He was dressed as a waiter and was serving some kind of shrimp puff to the guests who were looking at him with distaste. I suppressed a laugh that he had been roped into helping with Sam's party and tapped him lightly on the shoulder. He turned around and looked through me expecting to see one of the guests. I pulled a Cheshire cat move and turned my eyes and mouth visible. He jumped about three feet in the air and then frowned when he realized it was me.

Not surprisingly it was very hard to hold a laugh in for this long and Tucker was standing there looking at where he thought I was with an angry look on his face. Since I couldn't really appear in the middle of a party I overshadowed Tucker and walked out to the closest empty room I could find. That was not as easy as it sounded. There was almost no room not filled with people.

Finally I found a broom closet and walked in. It was really dark in there but I finally found a light switch and flicked it on. As soon as I did, amethyst eyes met with mine and I heard a sigh of relief. Sam sat down in front of me and looked almost as tired as I had felt a while ago.

"I'm glad it was only you Tucker." she said. "My parent's have been after me for hours trying to get me to wear pink so that they can show me off to people. At first I thought they had finally found me. It's times like this that I really envy Danny and his invisibility." She paused and listened at the door. "Oh no! That's them! I wish Danny was here now! Tucker, hide!"

I phased out of Tucker and because Sam was still facing the door I tapped her lightly on the back. She turned her head, glanced at me, looked back at the door and then whirled around. "I have a better idea." I said. She grabbed my hand and I grabbed Tucker's arm and I turned us all invisible.

Just like Sam said, her parents stood in the doorway and looked around the closet. They started arguing as they left and their voices trailed away. "I told you we should have dressed her in her sleep! Then we wouldn't be running around the mansion looking for her! I swear sometimes it's like she's invisible…" I could feel Sam shudder at the thought of being dressed in pink while she slept.

We turned visible again and Sam smiled gratefully at me. Tucker looked dizzy from being overshadowed and sat down on a bucket. They looked at me and Sam asked, "What brings sleeping beauty to the most pointless party in the world?" it took me a second to realize she was referring to me, and then another second to remember the belt that I had been holding. My memory is nothing to brag about.

Tucker was examining a strange lump on his arm. It was fairly large and resembled a belt. I suddenly remembered that I had been carrying the time belt when I had entered Tucker but not when I had come out. Note to self: do not overshadow someone when you are holding something.

I walked over and pulled the belt out of Tucker's arm. He looked sick all of a sudden and threw up in the bucket he had been sitting on. I showed the belt to Sam and explained that it was made from the time medallions Clockwork had. Tucker walked over and looked at it too.

"I wonder what happens if you put it on?" he said. Tucker was obviously directing the statement towards Sam and I, and Sam grabbed the belt out of my hands.

"I'll try it!" she said. "Anything to get me out of this party. Will you two help me with this or are you going to just stand there. Tucker and I both grabbed one end of the belt and fastened it to Sam's waist. We were all suddenly struck by a feeling as if we were put in cold water and then nothing.

_**Slow chapter but I promise it will pick up. It ended in a cliffhanger so you have to read more right? Sorry if you are disappointed.**_


	2. Plans For Time

I woke up in the closet after I don't know how long. Sam and Tucker were next to me looking around dizzily. "Whoa!" Sam said. "Major head rush." We stood up and listened at the door. It was surprisingly quiet so Tucker opened the door and peeked out.

"Um guys? Where are all the party guests?" We left the closet and looked around. Food was spread out in the dining room and everything looked ready for a party except that there were no guests. Sam looked around and mumbled something about déjà vu.

Mr. Manson walked by and said, "Sam, don't forget to get dressed in your party dress, oh and Tucker, please don't get your outfit dirty, the party is still a few hours away." He completely ignored me and continued walking. Sam looked more confused with each passing minute.

Her mom walked past and Sam said, "Mom didn't we already have the party? Why another one so soon?"

Mrs. Manson walked up to Sam and put her hand to Sam's forehead. "Sam honey, are you sick? We've been planning this party for ages. By the way don't forget to get dressed." She also ignored me and left.

Sam had a very nervous look on her face. She pointed at the golden belt wrapped around her waist and started talking. "Um Danny? If this belt is made out of Clockwork's time medallions do you think that maybe we went back in time by using the belt?" I blinked and thought about it. It did make sense and would explain why everyone was acting strange.

Tucker had a skeptical smile on his face. "You guys actually think that that belt is a miniature time machine?" Sam and I nodded. "If that were true then it would mean we could alter the time stream. Do you think we could go back in time and predict all of the sports events and get rich like they did in that one movie?"

I frowned at Tucker. I was actually thinking of far better uses for the time belt. Stopping a certain forty year old halfa from coming into existence for example…

"We should probably get back to the present." Sam said. "Um, any ideas how?"

Since Tucker was the one who loved technology, he figured it out first. "When we first used the time belt all three of us were touching it. Sam said that she just wanted to get away from the party so we went back in time before the party started." He pushed his glasses farther up on his nose in a very nerdy way. "We all just need to concentrate on going back to the present and poof we'll be there."

I had forgotten that I wanted to change something in the time stream and took one side of Sam's belt. I concentrated on going back to the present. Sam said, "I want to go back to the present. There's no place like home."

Tucker snickered and said "Aunty Em! Aunty Em!" Sam glared at him as he walked up and grabbed the belt. The feeling of cold water happened again and we opened our eyes to find ourselves in a spreading field. You could see flat horizon from every angle and it reminded me of that one movie with a girl named Dorothy and a twister.

A farmer came up to us and looked at us like we were aliens. "Welcome to Kansas strangers. What brings you to the middle of this here field?" We were silent until Sam politely asked what day it was. "Shoot honey if you city slickers have that bad a memory then I would wonder what those fumes are doing to your noggins." He walked away and never told us the date.

Sam was glaring at his back as he strolled away and then switched her glare to Tucker. "Can we try going home again _without_ the smart remarks please?" Tucker shrugged and grabbed the belt. Sam tried stating the present again. "I want to go back to the present at my house please." My turn to grab the belt came and we disappeared again.

To all of our relief we found out that we were back in Amity Park at Sam's house. The party was still in full swing (if you can call a bunch of old rich people mumbling about the lack of waiters a party) so we snuck over to my house. My parents were still looking for the fake ghost in the basement and my sister was reading a book in her room. As soon as we got to my room and I phased us through the door, (I left a chair in front of it remember?) we talked about the possibilities of the belt.

"I still like my idea about getting rich the best." Tucker said.

"We could go back in time, and make sure that the first man never discovered meat! We could be an all vegetarian race!" Sam of course was the one who suggested this.

"That's silly. People need meat to survive. We could teach them not to eat plants!" Tucker and Sam were back to their old meat or veggie argument. I sighed and worked on my idea in my head.

After several very argument filled minutes they turned to ma and both said, "Danny, who do you think is right?"

Since I wasn't listening to anything they had just said I simply mumbled, "What?" they both interpreted that I was agreeing with each of them.

"See! Danny agrees with me. No he agrees with me!" they were saying the exact same thing at the exact same time and I was quickly getting board with the whole conversation. My idea for the time belt was perfected and if I didn't say it then I would probably forget it.

I finally cut in to their argument and said, "Could you two just let it die? We do have a strange ghost belt here and I think I know how to use it." They glared at each other and then looked at me with interest. I took a deep breath and explained my idea.

"We all know that Vlad Masters got his ghost powers through an accident in college right?" they nodded. "What if we go back to a little while before Vlad got his ghost powers and stopped the accident from happening? Vlad wouldn't get his ghost powers and I would have a lot less ghost to fight. At least half the time the ghost I'm fighting is working for Vlad."

Sam looked uncertain. "Danny, that's a pretty big change in your own life. If you think about all the things that could happen from that…"

I smiled at her and assured her that everything would be fine. Actually I wasn't so sure about it now. What if changing Vlad's life caused terrible changes in my life? Time travel was unsettling and I'm pretty sure that Clockwork knew what he was saying when he said that I wouldn't understand because I was fourteen.

"I think we should make sure we know exactly how it works first." Tucker said. "Let's see how far that thing can take us." We decided to go to somewhere not extremely far away and in the present time. It was Saturday so we decided to try Casper High.

It worked very well and we found ourselves standing in our empty homeroom. "You know what this means," Tucker joked, "We'll never be late for school again."

There was something about time traveling that disturbed me. We never met ourselves. What if we went back in time to a critical point in our lives and our past just disappears? My head grew dizzy at the thought. I insisted that we should fly back instead of using the time belt. Sam and Tucker protested but I refused. I was concerned about the way the seemed addicted to time traveling.

I carefully made sure that I was in between Tucker and Sam when we flew home. If all three of us touched then we would probably time travel again. When we landed back in my room I asked Sam for the belt back. She tugged at it as I moved the chair from in front of the door. Several minutes later she was still pulling fiercely on her belt.

"Danny!" she said nervously, "I can't get it off!"

_**Dum Dum Duuum! Reviews are appreciated and I will update soon. **_


	3. False Images

Great just what we needed, an independent Goth girl with dreams to change the world into Veggie Ville with a time belt wrapped around her waist that no one can get off. I walked behind her and started tugging on the metal. It almost felt like part of her skin.

I tried intangibility next and instead of the belt turning intangible and sliding off Sam, all of Sam turned intangible. Then I tried ectobeams on just the belt, but that didn't even make a dent. Since I was running out of ghost powers that would be useful, Tucker tried deprogramming it with his PDA. His little organizer fell apart in his hands.

Now, I was expecting Tucker to start crying or something. His PDA was his whole life. The reaction that came from him however, was far more terrifying then what I thought was possible. Tucker dropped his PDA and stomped on it. He then looked at the time belt like it was his new PDA and seemed to completely forget about everything else.

Sam was looking at the belt with the kind of look my mom has in her eyes when Jazz brings home her A+ report card. She really did seem proud of her belt that could withstand attacks from ghosts and hackers. I shivered and tried pulling at the belt again.

To my surprise Sam slapped my hand away. "Danny I don't care that the belt is stuck. I'm sure it will come off eventually but until then let me keep it." I couldn't exactly say no because there was the whole 'stuck to Sam' issue. Sam smiled but not at me. She was smiling at the belt. She left the room and Tucker followed with a sort of dreamy look in his eyes.

Since they couldn't time travel without me I was pretty sure that they couldn't cause too much trouble. I was still concerned and planned on talking to Clockwork about it as soon as possible. In fact I was going to leave right away when my ghost sense went off.

Skulker was outside my window looking bored. He watched me go ghost with no particular interest and didn't move when I had joined him outside my window. I glared at him as he floated there and said, "What do you want Skulker. I already beat you in the future and I can do it again now."

He looked at me confusedly and started speaking in his deep voice. "I have a message for you from the all famous handsome rich blah blah blah Lord Plasmius. He says that if you don't hand over the time belt to me then he will reveal your secret identity."

Why would Vlad want the time belt? Two reasons popped into my head. One, he wanted to stop me from getting ghost powers, and two of course was that he wanted to marry my mom. "What keeps me from telling everyone that Vlad is a ghost too?"

Skulker looked like he expected me to ask that question. "I expected you to ask that question ghost boy." He said. "Plasmius said that after he tells the world who you are he will frame you and no one will trust a word you say." I sighed. Walker had made it bad enough for me when he made it look like I threatened the mayor and now Vlad was going to ruin me.

The only thing left to do was try my plan to stop Vlad from having the ghost accident in college. Sam would probably disagree but I would have to go through with it no matter what.

Skulker was sneaking around me so that he could get the first attack in. I whipped out the Fenton Thermos and sucked him inside. I didn't have time to deal with him. Becoming human as I entered my room, I shoved a chair in front of the door again, went ghost, and flew off to Sam's house.

The party seemed over and I landed on Sam's roof. I phased in and after several minutes of flying through rooms I found Sam's. Tucker was there too and I wished that I was blindfolded. Since I was invisible they didn't know I was there, and the scene that played out before me was disgusting.

Sam was on her bed staring at the time belt. Every few seconds she would brush some invisible speck of dust off it. Tucker was staring at it longingly and was polishing it with his red beret. I made a gagging noise and turned visible again.

"Guys I think that you are both way to hooked on that belt." They looked at me with disgust as if to say, '_What makes you think that?' _and continued fawning over the golden piece of metal. I walked up and pulled Tucker out of Sam's room. He was struggling and complaining but I was still a ghost and could lift him easily.

When we got out of the room he stopped fighting and I put him down. He reached towards his pocket as if to pull out his PDA as if he didn't remember what had happened to it. Looking at his empty pocket Tucker shook his head and said, "It feels like I was taking drugs or something. I have a killer headache." He looked at me in my ghost form and continued talking. "Was I attacked by a ghost or something? My PDA is missing and I don't remember what happened."

Alarms were going off in my head. Something was very wrong about the belt. "Um, Tucker you smashed your PDA remember?" Tucker seemed shocked at first and then started laughing.

"You almost got me there Danny. You know that I would never do anything as stupid as that." I shook my white head. "You mean, that I killed my one and only… I mean, third best friend in the world and I did it on purpose?" I nodded. "NOOOOOOOO! Technology why have I betrayed you?"

I tried to comfort him the best I could. It was hard considering that I was more concerned about what the belt was doing to Sam. If it had this strong of an effect on Tucker, who was only near the belt, what was going to happen to the wearer? Another thing was confusing me also. Why wasn't I attracted to the ghost metal? Wait, duh, I'm a ghost.

Asking Tucker to wait out in the hall, I walked back into Sam's room. Sam was still on the bed caressing the time belt. The more she seemed to love it the more I seemed to hate it. "Sam? Would you like to come back to my house with me? There's someone I want you to meet."

She looked up at me and I was shocked to see that her face was twisted into a mask of hatred. "Is it another dirty ghost like you Phantom?" she spat out the last word as if it burned her tongue. "Because if it is then Belty and I are staying here."

I was so angry at Sam that I almost blasted her where she sat. Then I remembered that she was my best friend and carefully became human so that I could resist the temptation better. "What is wrong with ghosts _Manson? _After all it was your fault I went into the ghost portal both times."

Sam looked up as if seeing me for the first time. "Danny! I was wondering where you were. Have you come to help me take care of Belty or do you want to time travel again?" I blinked with surprise. Sam now saw me as two separate people, Danny Phantom and Danny Fenton, and she hated one and liked the other.

As an experiment I switched back to my ghost form. Sam glared at me and screamed, "I already told you I'm not going anywhere with a ghost!" I changed back to normal and she said, "Danny there is a horrible ghost who keeps haunting my room. Could you please get rid of it?"

I left her room and joined Tucker in the hallway. "Whoa she's got issues." He said. I didn't respond. We had to find Clockwork before anything else happened. I grabbed Tucker's arm and flew him out of Sam's house.

When we got to Fenton Works the first thing I noticed was that there was a large crowd gathered in front of my house. Tucker and I landed and I changed back to human form. My ghost sense went off and several people gasped as a ghost came flying out of the house carrying my mom. Mom wasn't moving but it was probably because the ghost was holding her too tightly.

The ghost was none other than a rather green skinned version of me in my ghost form. I felt my eyes flare green and stick that way. This was how Vlad planned on framing me. The crowd was gasping in surprise.

"The ghost boy is a traitor!"

"I knew he was no good ever since the mayor incident!"

"He must have saved the town to trick us into thinking he was a hero!"

I am a hero, and I planned on convincing these people that they had been tricked. Tucker stood in front of me and I silently became the real Danny Phantom. I flew after the fake me but the crowd seemed not to notice. They were all watching something else.

On the roof of a building I noticed something bright blue. I flew down and saw that it was my mom lying startlingly still. I felt two rings go around me as I became human out of grief. I walked up to her and felt for a pulse. Her arm was very stiff, like wood, and I noticed that her hood wasn't fitting well. Out of curiosity I walked up and pulled the hood back to reveal a pouting wooden face that was definitely not my mom's. It looked like a mannequin from the Victoria's Secret in the mall.

Attached to the inside of the hood was a note posted in Vlad's curly hand writing that said _"You didn't think I would actually let someone hurt Maddie did you?" _I crushed the note in my hand and watched it burn up in a green flame.

It just wasn't my day.

_**All of you who reviewed my last chapter were expecting something different in the plot weren't you? Don't worry, it will happen but I just added some twists in between. I'm not always as predictable as you think. Please review. Thanks**_


	4. Time Takes It's Toll

I walked back to my house and found everyone watching a giant TV screen on a blimp floating overhead. Tucker ran over to me and started pushing me away but I stood still and stared at the floating screen.

Playing over and over again was a movie. It started with the fake version of me going around town and destroying things. Then it showed the imposter draw a large crowd to my house and then pretend to kidnap my mom. The movie showed the fake me drop the mannequin and then fly away. Unfortunately that's where I showed up and landed next to the seemingly dead Maddie Fenton. To my horror it showed the infamous Danny Phantom become the boring everyday Danny Fenton.

The crowd gasped in unison and continued watching the screen. The next thing shown was… the back of my head. I turned around and saw one of Vlad's ghost vultures floating behind me with a video camera in its talons. "Time for your close up ghost boy." It squawked as I shot it with an ectobeam and it vanished.

I heard a few screams from the crowd and turned back around. The screen was now showing me blast what looked like the camera man when I had actually blasted the vulture. Someone near Tucker and I turned around and started screaming. "It's the ghost boy! He's come back to kill us all!"

Going ghost to many more screams of terror I flew into the air. The video was still playing when I shot the screen. Ghosts were on the blimp and they flew out before I came up. Unfortunately the ectoblast was running on anger and was stronger then usual. The blimp came down and everyone screamed louder.

I flew into my house and down into the basement. More bad luck for me came soon because apparently my little rampage was being broadcast around the world. Dad came running down the stairs and mom was right behind them. They stared at me with fear in their eyes.

Two rings went around me and I was human. They blinked and my mom started crying. I had never seen her cry before and I wanted more then anything to make it stop. She ran up and clutched me in a hug. "Danny where did we go wrong? I thought that everything was normal after the accident but it turned you into an evil ghost. It's all my fault."

She wouldn't let go of me and I tried to explain what had happened. "Mom I'm not-"

My dad cut me off and said, "Don't worry about not being human Danny. I swear on your grave that your mother and I will figure out a way to cure you. Until then you will just have to wait in the Ghost Zone." My mom cried louder and then dragged me over to the open ghost portal. The hug had been a trap.

I phased through my mom and flew as fast as I could away from my house. Tucker was standing on the ground in the middle of a crowd looking scared. When I flew closer I heard that the crowd was asking him questions about me. I turned visible and they all jumped back about ten feet. Tucker grabbed my arm and we flew off towards Sam's house.

The Fenton RV was speeding on the road below me as I flew. My speed was much higher then theirs so I made it to Sam's house first. Sam was still in her room treating the inanimate object around her waist like a prince. She was not alone. Most of the servants were there staring in awe at the belt. Her parents were also standing near her and Tucker fell back under the belt's spell.

I sighed and walked over to Sam's bed. At that moment my parent's burst in and looked at everyone in the room. They were not under the belt's spell and I stared at them with surprise. They both had their hoods pulled up and their goggles on.

"Danny, please surrender." My dad said. "There is a ghost shield around the house and we don't want to use force."

I concentrated on something in my head and blurted at them, "No where to run but everywhere to time travel." Tucker was already touching the belt and I reached out and grabbed it. The room disappeared and my parent's confused faces left my mind.

We landed on a college campus in 1986. Sam looked around and then back at her belt. Tucker did the same. It was times like this that I wished my has-mat suit came equipped with a hood and a pair of goggles… I felt the back of my neck where my costume met my skin and pulled on a piece of cloth sticking out.

A hood and a pair of goggles landed in my hand. I looked at them and noticed that there was a tiny zipper to attach it to my costume. The goggles were white and I pulled them of the hood and walked over to Tucker. He wasn't going to do much if he stayed a belt obsessed wacko so I strapped the goggles to his head.

He shook his head and said, "Great, I was hypnotized by that belt again wasn't I?" He looked around again and said, "Where and when are we now Danny? It looks like some kind of college or something… we're not here on accident are we?"

Remembering all that Vlad had done to me I shook my head no. The only sure way to stop Vlad from ruining my life was to stop my dad from ruining his. Sam followed us reluctantly as we entered the college. I was human but we still gained a lot of stares from people. It's harder to be inconspicuous when you're fourteen in a school full of adults.

We walked around for awhile before we found a door marked LAB. I opened the door and saw a younger version of my parents and a guy I didn't recognize. He looked at us and smiled. "What are you kids doing here?" I suddenly realized that it was Vlad.

My mom looked at me and said, "You three should be leaving. Were about to conduct a very dangerous experiment."

Vlad looked at what I guessed was the proto portal and said, "Jack I'm telling you it won't work."

My dad smiled and said in his loud voice, "Bogus V-man it totally will!" My mom picked up the papers and looked at them. Her expression became more concerned the more she read.

"Jack, these calculations aren't correct-"

"Bonsai!" my dad yelled. He picked up a remote and pressed the button. Without really thinking I dived forward and shoved Vlad onto the ground. The proto portal exploded above us but didn't hit Vlad. I ran over to Sam and Tucker and without a second glance grabbed the time belt. We disappeared and ended up outside my house.

There was no angry mob, no reporters asking questions, only peace and quiet. Tucker let out a sigh of relief and Sam didn't do anything. I decided to fly them back to their houses and then talk to Clockwork about Sam. As I concentrated on going ghost Tucker watched me anxiously. I tried to fly but noticed I was still human.

I tried using my powers while in human form. Nothing happened. At first I thought that maybe there was an anti-ghost shield around the house. I walked away and tried again. Still nothing happened. Something had gone terribly wrong. I sighed as I looked up and then wished I hadn't.

The sign that I was so embarrassed of, the one that showed my last name to the world, had been changed. Instead of Fenton Works the sign said Masters Works.

_**I am typing fast tonight. Two chapters posted on almost the same day. Almost because I posted chapter 3 at 8:39 PM and this one at 12:19 PM. I finally got around to the main plot in the story but you can bet that the surprises won't stop. Reviews are always welcome and so are complaints. Thanks!**_


	5. Role Reversal

I ran inside my house and straight into Vlad. He smiled at me and I noticed something different about him. His smile didn't have the slightest trace of evil in it. It was a happy smile and that was more scary then anything.

Vlad was also not wearing his normal suit. He was wearing clothing that most adults tend to wear. His eyes were a warmer blue than I had ever seen them and his hair was black. Vlad's smile broadened when Sam and Tucker came in.

"Danny! I was wondering where you had been. Would you two like to join us for lunch? Maddie is making sandwiches." He showed us into the kitchen and I saw my mom not wearing her jumpsuit. The only time I had seen her like that before was when we went camping.

She was in a t-shirt and jeans and her hair was longer then it had been. She looked like an older version of Jazz. "Um mom?" I asked, "Can I go upstairs? I'm not feeling well."

"Sweetie is something bothering you? I'm here to talk if you want." There were tons of things I was having a problem with, but I couldn't exactly say that Vlad was my archenemy.

Speaking of Vlad he had been giving me a funny look. "I don't know why Danny but you remind me of a kid I met back in college who stopped me from being blasted by the proto portal."

Before Vlad could recognize me I ran up the stairs to my room. Tucker followed but Sam did not. My room was exactly the same as it had been and that made me feel a little better. I came across the inevitable in my mind. Vlad was now my father. This was getting way too much like Star Wars.

Once again I tried going ghost but couldn't. I didn't know why, I was not affected by the change memory wise, but I was now powerless. Something else popped into my mind and I sort of wished that I could block out thought. If I didn't have ghost powers then that meant that there was no ghost portal and if there was no ghost portal my parents weren't ghost hunters and I couldn't go into the Ghost Zone.

Sam would be stuck with the belt unless I could talk to Clockwork who probably doesn't know I exist because I never had to stop my evil self because I never had ghost powers. All of it made my head hurt. The only way to fix it was to go back in time and stop myself from stopping Vlad from getting blasted.

Jazz opened my door and came in. "Danny will you be my target? I need to test this new ghost weapon." Her hair was short and she looked like a younger version of my mom. She was in a blue jumpsuit and was holding what looked like a slingshot in her hands.

Now I was really confused. Jazz had always hated ghost hunting and now she loved it. "I'd better not Jazz, I told mom I was sick and I can't exactly leave." I faked a cough and Tucker just looked confused. My sister looked sad and left my room slowly.

Tucker shook his head. "Man I really hope that we can fix this-" his cell phone started ringing and he flipped it open. "Mom? What? No I'm at Danny's house. Of course I know what his parents do. What? No don't they hunt ghosts? WHAT? Okay I'll be home as soon as I can. Bye."

He closed his phone and looked at me with a weird expression. "Your parents don't hunt ghost's anymore Danny." I sort of knew that. "Vlad is the Mayor of Amity Park."

I looked at him as if he was joking and said, "You're kidding me right?" he shook his head no. Tucker said goodbye and that he should leave before anything else happened. I was so shocked by what had happened that I forgot that I wanted to time travel and stop myself.

Sam had already left and Vlad and my mom were talking about something. "Danny never has given me that look before." Vlad said. "It was like I was his worst enemy or something." He looked depressed. "I thought we had been really close."

My mom patted his shoulder and said, "I know it's hard but kids do grow up. Don't worry though; I know just the thing to get him in the Masters family spirit." She held up what looked like an invitation. "We've been invited to the twentieth college reunion!"

Vlad smiled and seemed to regain his happy composure. "That will be just the thing Maddie! We can take Jazz too and try to convince her not to hunt ghosts!" To my horror and disgust Vlad and my mom kissed like a married couple does and I ran upstairs to keep myself from throwing up.

After several minutes of trying to get that image out of my mind, Jazz burst in looking furious. "How come when you mess up I always end up getting punished too? If you were a ghost I would kill you again!"

She stomped away and I sat there rubbing my head. I had already been through the college reunion and I really did not want to do it twice. The first time was bad enough but now Vlad was my dad. The only thing that cheered me up was that my old dad would be there too. He did attend the same college so it's his reunion also.

My mom walked in and sat next to me. "Danny I know you aren't feeling well but that's no reason to run out on your father like that." I didn't answer. Vlad was _not_ my dad. "You know he loves you and thinks you're the best son he could ever have. That's why we decided to take you with us to our twentieth college reunion." I pretended to look surprised.

"You will go to school tomorrow and after that we'll leave for the reunion." I blinked and remembered that today was Sunday. "Don't forget to pack your suitcase." Mom left and I found that I was extremely tired. I didn't want to sleep in the same house as my arch enemy but I really didn't have a choice.

The next morning I woke up and forgot that I had altered the time stream. In fact I probably wouldn't have remembered if Vlad hadn't walked into my room and told me to get up. Out of shock I jumped up and tried to go ghost, remembered I couldn't, and started to get dressed for school.

Jazz drove me to school and dropped me off. "Aren't you coming to school Jazz?" I asked. She gave me a funny look and shook her head no.

"Danny I go ghost hunting during school, remember? See you after school!" she sped off away from school and left me standing in the parking lot with a shocked look on my face. Sam wasn't in school today but I saw Tucker and I told him about everything that had been happening.

"Wow Danny the whole time traveling thing was a really bad idea." Tucker looked at me and said, "At least you still look the same." I hadn't really thought much about what having Vlad for a father would do to my appearance. Luckily I got most of my looks from my mother's side.

Dash walked up to me and I prepared myself to be beat up. Instead Dash shoved Tucker over and walked next to me. "Why are you bothering with this loser pal?" he said rather loudly. He punched Tucker again and walked away.

"Oh Danny!" a voice with a Latino accent called. Paulina walked up to me and glared at Tucker. "Are you doing a Home Economics project or something? Help a loser for a day?" Tucker scowled at her. "Danny, are you doing anything on Saturday? If you aren't we could go to the movies or something…"

I didn't say anything. Paulina, my crush for years, was asking _me_ on a date. My thoughts turned to Sam and I couldn't help feeling guilty. Tucker and I continued walking and Paulina looked sort of like I did after she snubbed me.

At first it was fun being popular. Everyone greeted me and I finally got a spot at the coveted popular table. Then it got irritating. People kept insulting Tucker and were trying to flatter me and ask me for things. After hiding in my locker to avoid Paulina, (imagine that) I said goodbye to Tucker and left. We couldn't time travel until we found Sam and I was expected back at my house.

Jazz picked me up in her car and threatened to beat me up if I told mom or dad she skipped school. When we got home Vlad (I refuse to call him dad) greeted us and told us to put our suitcases in the back of the van. I walked over expecting a version of the Fenton Family Assault Vehicle and was shocked to see a normal silver minivan.

We left almost as soon as my mom got home from her job, which as far as I could tell was a normal job, and soon we were on our way to the reunion. Mom and Vlad were talking about it up in the two front seats.

"Jack was really very kind to hold the reunion at his house." my mom said. Jazz perked up and suddenly looked interested.

"Wait, do you mean Jack Fenton the billionaire?" I knew where this conversation had led before. The next part would determine a very bad change in my life. Vlad started talking about the accident in three, two one…

"Your mother and I haven't seen Jack since the accident. We were working on a portal to break open a hole in another dimension. Three kid's entered the lab right before we started the experiment and one who looked a lot like Danny dived and pushed me out of the proto portal explosion."

My mom frowned. "I told Jack that the calculations weren't correct but he still went through with the test."

Vlad took over the conversation again. "Unfortunately the proto portal hit Jack and gave him a horrible case of ecto-acne…"

My jaw dropped in shock. Once my dad had hunted ghosts. Now he was one.

**_Danny is Vlad's son and Jack is a Halfa. Congratulations to Missmeliss who guessed it all. Maybe I really am predictable. Send reviews! _**


	6. Poetry And Curses

_**Please make sure you read the author's note at the bottom of this chapter after you read it.**_

We arrived at the reunion later that day. I wasn't surprised to learn that Jack (he wasn't my dad anymore so I didn't have to call him Dad) lived in the Wisconsin mansion once occupied by Vlad. Another no surprise; Jack had white hair and an obviously expensive suit.

"Well how nice to see you could all come! Welcome to my humble abode. Maddie I would like to congratulate you on looking so lovely today." He looked at Jazz with interest and then looked at me. As soon as he did I saw sudden anger in his eyes. It disappeared instantly and a creepy smile stretched across his face. "These must be your two children. How would you two like a tour?" we agreed politly.

Jack greeted Vlad coldly and led us inside the mansion. Then he took us all on an extremely boring tour exactly like the one Vlad had given us before I messed with time. This time however I noticed several passages that Jack didn't take us down and didn't talk about.

Only one more difference caught my eye. Where there had once been Packers memorabilia, there was ghost hunting equipment. Apparently Jack was obsessed with ghosts whether he was my dad or not. Suddenly a random thought entered my head and at first I didn't connect it with anything. If Jack was so ghost obsessed, he must have a ghost portal.

Shortly after random thought number one came random thought number two. Clockwork is in the Ghost Zone. I resisted the urge to slap my hand to my face because it would attract too much attention. If Jack had a ghost portal then I could find Clockwork and he could help me with the time belt problem. Sometimes I amaze myself with how stupid I could be.

When the tour ended I asked Jack a question. If he was anything like he was when he was my dad, then he would be very excited at the mention of ghosts. "Um, Mister Fenton?" I said.

"Please Daniel call me Jack." I wanted to reply sarcastically _'Please Jack, call me Danny' _but thought better of it. The fact that Vlad had always called me Daniel had irritated me to no end, and now Jack called me that.

"Jack, where do ghosts come from?" My mom and Vlad looked at me in shock and Jazz looked pleased. Jack looked suspicious. He hesitated before speaking.

"They come from the Ghost Zone of course." He blinked and didn't say anymore. Before I could ask another question he led us to the dining room and had a very boring conversation with Jazz about something. There was still another night before the reunion and I decided I would sneak around looking for the ghost portal.

After dinner it was very late and Jack told us he was going to bed. My mom and Vlad decided to go to bed and told us that we had to too. Typical parents. Soon after everyone was in bed I got up and left my huge room. Ghost powers or not I was going to find that ghost portal.

As I walked down the hallways I could have sworn that someone was following me. I felt this most when I walked down a particularly dark hallway. "This place in the dark is very creepy." I whispered to myself.

"I'm quite surprised that you're not sleepy." A voice behind me suddenly said. I jumped about three feet in the air and managed to somehow spin in the air. Behind me stood the Ghost Writer. I tried to go ghost and remembered for about the billionth time today that I couldn't.

Instead of running I glared at him. "What the heck are you doing here?"

He frowned and said,

"In the immortal words of Shakespeare,

'_Something wicked this way comes_,'

And I can only sit and twiddle my thumbs.

So mortal I have a warning for you,

Before a terrible fate befalls you too.

For in this mansion there is a ghost,

One that is very different than most.

He steals the soul of mortal men,

Rids them of their body and then,

Traps them all to be his slaves,

And cause the destruction he so craves.

_You are the Ghost Zone's only hope_,

Clockwork said and he's no dope.

I must leave, goodbye farewell,

But in this passage do not dwell.

This is where the evil takes place,

Unholy spirits reside in this space."

Ghost Writer vanished and I realized I was shaking. Why would he bother warning me? Who was the ghost he was talking about? One thing was certain I was not going to stand here another second longer. I left the hallway and continued walking until I found Jack's private study.

No one was in there so I walked in. it was a large room with a surprising amount of books. Apparently Jack smartened up after his accident ruined his own life. I walked around and looked for anything that could possibly lead to a secret lab. A bright object flashed in the corner of my eye and I noticed a little ghost statue on the fireplace.

It reflected light and I reached up to grab it. As soon as my fingers brushed it the little thing fell over. The fireplace split in two and opened revealing a long winding passageway. I descended the stairs down into Jack's secret lab.

I gave a little triumphant cheer in my head. Maybe I could get through this without my ghost powers… suddenly I was trapped in a glowing green net and decided I had spoke too soon. A terrifying figure became visible and floated over too me. I could tell instantly that it was Jack.

His ghost form was a very strange mixture of Vlad's and my ghost forms, with some Jack Fenton genes thrown in the mix. He looked nothing like Evil Dan, who was also a mix of me and Vlad, but he was almost as frightening.

Jack now had black bushy hair that was the same style as mine. His ears were pointed and his skin was a sickly pale blue. There was one sharp tooth sticking out over his top lip, and his eyes had no pupils. Jack's costume was the same as Vlad's was, (Although Jack's was several times larger) but it was mostly black like mine was.

Those blank eyes narrowed into slits as he glared at me. "Welcome to my lab Daniel Masters." He mocked. "May I ask what brings you down here in the dead of night?" I shivered when he said dead. He made sure that it sounded like dead was what I would soon be.

When he answered he sneered and continued talking. "What is the matter Daniel, are you afraid of the big evil ghost?"

To be quite honest I was terrified, but I wasn't planning on letting him know that. "Actually it was your ugly face that is scaring me." Jack flinched and blasted me with an ectobeam. Since I was already on the floor because of the net I scrunched up into a ball as pain flooded through my body. Clinging to consciousness, I struggled to free myself from the net.

Jack glared down at me in disgust. "That accident that ruined my life was all your fault. And I am going to make you pay with your life." He blasted me again and blackness consumed my thoughts.

When I awoke I was strapped to a table in a room I did not recognize. Jack stood over me with a very evil look on his blue face. He sat down in a corner of the room. I noticed that the whole room was engraved with strange symbols and pictures. Jack started mumbling foreign words. I felt a terrible power enter the room. Jack started chanting.

"_Ab ovo, ad infinitum postmortem vade mecum et factotum pour ipse dixit!" _

My whole body was vibrating and I felt something sucking my life away. I could feel life fading from my limbs and my legs were already dead. I tried to hang on to life but it was becoming increasingly hard. The lack of life must have been causing me to imagine things. I watched as I saw myself being sucked out of myself. With the last of my dwindling strength I let out a piercing scream.

Everything suddenly stopped. Jack cursed and ran from the room as if he had been burned. I sighed in relief and looked up. Green eyes looked back in sympathy. The eyes disappeared and I felt something enter my body. My breath slowed and calmed down and I fell into a dreamless sleep.

**_I suppose you have questions. Unfortunately for you I am only answering one that isn't even important. It is a random fact. When Jack is chanting the curse in a foreign language, he is chanting in Latin. The words are real and it actually means "_From the beginning, to infinity after death go with me and do everything I say for the master has spoken." _If you have more questions just send a review and I will answer it there._**


	7. Speaking With A Specter

**_Please forgive me for this chapter being so late. Between play practice, power outages and a trip to my computerless Grandma I didn't have time. I have a warning for you though, this is a very confusing chapter, (or at least it was confusing to write) so stick with me._**

I awoke later and found myself in my bedroom. "How the heck did I get here?" I asked myself out loud. There was a slight movement to my right and I turned and looked in that direction. A black and white human looking shape stood beside me. Either my eyes were messed up or he wasn't solid, because he looked blurred and I couldn't tell who he was.

He said nothing and gave me a blurred worried look. For some reason I felt worried about him too, and returned the glance. When I tried to sit up I found that I was too weak to move and simply lay where I was. The ghost came closer and put his white hand to my head.

As soon as he did I could see clearly and he became solid. I had been staring at my own ghost form. He smiled and started talking in my voice. "Long time no see Danny."

I blinked and stared at him. He saw my confused look and continued. "I've been trapped inside you this whole time."

Danny Phantom looked at me in a brotherly way. I asked a question that I had wanted to know since my accident. Sometimes I would lie awake in bed and just think about it. "Are you a separate person from me, or are you actually me?" Phantom smiled again. He certainly was in a good mood.

"I am not exactly sure myself." He said. "Sometimes I have memories of before we were one, but those could be dreams." He looked confused and continued. "It's possible that I was once a normal ghost, but I got fused in you when the portal opened."

Shivering at the thought of being trapped in someone, I whispered, "I'm sorry."

Phantom gave me his smile once again. "You shouldn't be sorry Danny. If it wasn't for you I would be as malevolent as any other ghost. You were my salvation, you made me what I am, a hero. I need you as much as you need to breathe. Besides I am not exactly trapped in you, I _am_ you, and you are me."

For no real reason I felt proud. A hero was what this ghost had become because of me. I was standing next to myself and having a conversation and instead of being scared or crazy I was proud. "If messing with time caused you to disappear for awhile, how did you come back?"

He suddenly looked scared. "There is evil here Danny. Jack is far more evil than Vlad could ever dream to be." He turned away. "He has captured many souls and intended to steal yours also. I was inside you still even though you were basically human. Luckily time isn't as set in stone as people think, and it can always be changed. When Jack cast that curse on you I was pulled out instead of your soul." He sighed and looked sad. "Unfortunately I am not sure how we could join back together."

Ghost powers were getting _way _too complicated. Why did this ghost even want to be me again? Maybe he was actually evil and wanted to take over my body. What happened to the days when I could simply beat up the box ghost, change back to normal, and have a relatively average life? Phantom took his hand off my head, which I sort of forgot was there, and everything became blurry. He faded and I suddenly felt sick. His hand returned and the room cleared.

Phantom mumbled to himself and seemed to become more depressed. "That's what I was afraid of." Before I could ask what he continued. "We need to be in contact with each other to survive. If I let go of you for too long then my ghost form will fade away, and you will probably die. Heck we were lucky that I had enough strength to bring you here!"

That was not what I wanted to hear. I looked at Phantom and realized that perhaps he really was a missing part of me. He looked just like me and acted like me only he was a ghost. If we needed to be fused back together then that's fine with me. My thoughts were interrupted by someone knocking on the door. Phantom looked nervous and turned invisible.

The door opened and in walked Vlad. He looked at me with worry filled eyes that made me feel guilty. "Danny?" he said. I sensed Phantom stiffen beside me. Vlad walked over and sat in a chair next to my gigantic bed. "I want you to know that I know that something's going on here that is way beyond normal. I also want to thank you."

I looked at Vlad and noticed that he was staring at me with a mix of confusion, pride, gratefulness, and fatherly love. I hated the whole thing. Vlad smiled and explained what he meant. "I don't know how you did it or why you did it Danny but I know that it was you in that lab twenty years ago."

My face paled and Phantom's hand turned colder. Vlad saw my almost white face and stopped smiling. "Danny I don't want to know your motives for going back in time. You probably did it to stop me from doing something." Vlad didn't know how close to the truth he was. "But I just want you to know that it was because of you that I didn't end up bitter and alone." He smiled again and got up to leave before he turned back and sat down.

His face became serious and his voice became almost a whisper. "There is something else you should know. I don't like being here and it's clear that you don't like it either. Jack hates me for marrying your mom and I've seen hatred in his eyes for you too." I looked at him in shock. My old dad never noticed those things. "It's very possible that he thinks in his twisted mind that you are responsible for his accident because when you pushed me he got blasted. Please be careful Danny."

Vlad stood up and smiled again. "Don't forget to get dressed Danny, the reunion is soon!" he left my room and closed the door behind him. Phantom turned visible and looked at the door with disgust.

"What a fruitloop! We will be glad when he is back to being our arch enemy." He sat down in the air and floated there looking bored. I realized for the first time that even though Vlad had been my arch enemy he was not anymore, and I was not so sure I would be glad for things to be back to normal.

I discovered that I had the strength to stand and Phantom was looking weaker. Despite his lack in energy he smiled. "Maybe we won't have to find a way to fuse back together." He suddenly just faded out and I felt his hand finally disappear from my head. Energy flowed through me and I noticed my reflection in the mirror in my room.

My black haired blue eyed face stared back from the glass. I focused on doing something I had never thought I would be able to do again. The reflection flashed as two rings circled it and was replaced by a grinning ghost with white hair and green eyes. I changed back to normal and quickly got dressed for the reunion.

All of those guests would finally have something to talk about.

_**In case you're wondering what the guests will be talking about I'll give you a hint.**_

**GHOSTS**


	8. Pretend Advice

**_SummerSixEcho sent me this in an email. It is the summery for an episode that is premiering in late march called _Masters Of All Time. _Does it sound a little bit familiar?_**

**Vlad is back, only now he's afflicted with a serious case of ecto-acne, a direct result of the college lab accident with Jack and Maddie. To ensure Danny helps him find a cure, Vlad infects Sam and Tucker with his disease, and Danny turns to Clockwork for help. Danny convinces Clockwork to let him go back in time to make sure the accident that injures Vlad never happens. Unfortunately, when he changes the past, he changes the present. When he arrives back in the present day, Maddie is married to Vlad and living in Wisconsin, and Jack's a ghost named Jack Plasmius! Now, Danny must go back in time for a second time to ensure his parents get together, but when he does, will that mean ecto-acne doom for Tucker and Sam?**

_**I swear that I didn't even know that this episode existed when I started my story.**_

As I walked down the stairs to the reunion room I noticed that for some reason it was really cold. Blue smoke appeared in front of my face and a very cold hand tapped me on the shoulder. I spun around and came face to face with an army of ghosts. They all looked like people but people who had died a slow and painful death.

They all were in funeral shrouds and had blank staring eyes. No expressions were on any of their faces, which by the way, all looked exactly the same.

The ghost that had tapped me let out a terrifying moan. I realized that it was talking. "Master wants your soul!" I jumped back and went ghost as the thing reached out for me. Dead voices filled the air and I was attacked by all of them at once. They all suddenly jumped on me and started screaming.

Luckily for me when mindless slaves put their mind towards attacking a spot they don't notice when the thing their attacking phases through the floor. After I changed back to normal on the lower floor I ran down the hallway, turned around the corner and looked back. Footsteps echoed through the empty corridor as Jack came down the hallway I was just in.

He had an evil smile on his face and I saw that he was looking up at the ceiling where I had just phased through the floor. There was muffled moaning and screeching coming from the upper floor. His smile broadened and I heard him whisper to himself, "Looks like my pets found young Daniel. That will teach him not to interrupt by screaming during a curse. It almost caused me to die completely!" His expression became more malevolent. "I hope they remember that I wanted his soul instead of a mangled body."

I had a very strong urge to jump out of my hiding place and scream some witty banter at him but decided that it might be better if he thought I was dead. He walked away from where the ghosts were still fighting each other and I let out a sigh of relief.

Instead of going to the reunion I changed into my ghost form and flew back up to see what the ghosts were doing. It looked like they had just realized I was gone and were looking around with their blank faces. I went invisible and snuck closer to them.

"Prey is gone."

"Master will not like it."

"We will be punished with things worse then death."

The ghosts continued talking in their low toneless voices. Still invisible, I floated up to one of them and whispered in its ear. I tried my hardest to keep my voice monotone and low. "If you don't like being punished why do you work for your- um- our master?"

Almost a shocked expression was on the ghosts face. It looked through me at another ghost. "What are you implying? Do you think that maybe we could not get punished if we leave?" The other ghost turned around and looked at the one who had spoken. I was watching the pieces of my plan fall together from somewhere near the ceiling.

Soon all of the ghosts were talking and I noticed that their voices started to sound different from each others. Their faces also changed and I saw men women and a few children. Ghost Writers warning popped into my head. These must have been all of the other victims of Jack's curse. I shuddered at the thought of almost becoming another expressionless slave.

Many of the ghosts were starting to look angry. Suddenly they all gathered into two different groups. Before I could float down for a closer look they started yelling. It reminded me of the time when Sam and Tucker both organized an angry mob in one night about meat or vegetables.

"Master- I mean, Jack, has been treating us badly ever since we died. After all, he was the one who killed us!" several more ghosts joined the Anti-Jack group.

"He will punish us severely if we disobey him. We still haven't caught the ghost boy and he will punish us all twice! Do you really think you can escape from him?" most of the Anti-Jack group floated over to the Wimp side.

The argument would have lasted much longer if a certain food group based ghost hadn't shown up. The Dairy King looked at the arguing ghosts who looked back as if they had never seen another ghost in their afterlives.

"What are ya all doing out of the Ghost Zone? It's much nicer in there don't cha know."

Several ghost started asking questions all at once. It seemed like they didn't really know that there was an actual world where ghosts could live. The Dairy King explained about the Ghost Zone with almost exaggerated detail. Most of the ghosts flew up to the Dairy King and started begging to be taken to the Ghost Zone. Eventually all of them left but the Dairy King. He looked around the room and said, "You can come out now don't cha know. Clockwork already told me about ya."

Mostly out of shock I became visible and floated over to where he was standing. The Dairy King smiled and continued talking. "I have a warning for ya Danny." Great just what I needed. "Clockwork said that Jack is planning on doing something terrible and you're the only one able to stop him don't cha know. Ya still haven't tried the gouda but good luck anyway." He vanished and I floated back down to the ground.

I decided that the first thing to do was find Jazz. Since she was a ghost hunter maybe she could help me figure out what Jack was up to. To my surprise (not) she was in the screening room that used to play Packers reruns. Now it was playing a slide show about ghosts. I started to talk but she cut me off. "Shhh! I'm watching this really cool show."

Sighing as loudly as I could I walked over and found a duffle bag near her feet. She didn't even notice as I unzipped it and pulled out several ghost weapons and detection devices. Old Jazz would have beaten me for even touching the bag let alone take things from it.

I stood up and waved one of the guns in front of her face. Her attention instantly switched from the screen to me and she grabbed the gun from my hand. She leaned over to put it into her duffle bag but I had that too. "Danny! Give me my stuff now!" she jumped up and saw that there was no one in the room.

I had actually turned invisible and was standing behind her. Turning visible and yelling "Boo!" at the same time, I ran away towards the door. "Jazz listen to me!" I yelled over my shoulder, "I need your help on a really hard ghost problem!"

She tackled me to the ground and took her weapons back. Then she stood up and pretended that she was not interested in anything I had just said. "Danny, I talked to Jack earlier and he said that there were no ghosts here." Curiosity started to come over her pride. "But, even though there isn't a ghost, what exactly would the problem be if there was a ghost. Hypothetically speaking.

Good old Jazz. She would never admit that she was wrong. "What would you do if you had all of the powers of a ghost and two ghosts warned you about another ghost that thought you were dead, had evil ghost minions, and that ghost was totally evil and had a big evil plan that you don't know about? This is all made up of course."

Jazz looked at me suspiciously but since she said that there were no ghosts here and she wouldn't except being wrong, she wouldn't ask questions. "I would hypothetically pretend that I was one of his ghost minions and try to get him to tell me his plan. Are you feeling ok Danny?"

I smiled and nodded my head. "I'm fine Jazz, thanks for the help!" She looked like she was going to say more but I left before she could. Running down the hallway and going ghost as I ran, I wondered why I hadn't come up with such a brilliant yet simple plan.

_**I kind of feel like I rushed things in this chapter. Thank you all of my reviewers!**_


	9. Evil Plots

_**I love this chapter. Jack finally reveals how evil he truly is. Thanks for waiting.**_

The reunion room was packed with middle age people. Vlad was talking to several people who appeared to respect him. Jack was standing off in a corner sneering around at everyone. I floated in invisibly and looked around the room to see if there was anything evil looking.

Nothing seemed out of place so I continued floating. If anything this reunion was more boring than the last one. At least then people were dancing. Now everyone was looking very bored and sort of like they were all in comas. No one even noticed when I pulled a tablecloth _through_ the table.

To keep myself from falling into the trap of extreme boringness I entertained myself by counting the tiles on the ceiling. Jack still was glaring at Vlad and reminded me that once it had been the other way around. The chance I had been waiting for finally came. Jack walked out of the reunion and I floated silently behind him.

He walked down several hallways and didn't stop till he was in the library. Still invisible, I watched him open the door to his lab and slip inside. Jack walked down the stairs and looked around as if expecting someone to meet him. Luckily for me Jack had that handy little habit to mutter angrily to himself.

"Where are those slaves of mine? They should have brought me Daniel's spirit hours ago." He looked around the room angrily again and suddenly froze. While he had been muttering I had turned visible behind him, so he glared around to see my expressionless face staring back.

"Daniel! How nice to see that my minions were able to welcome you to their group." He stared at me in my ghost form and rubbed his goatee (Vlad didn't have one anymore) thoughtfully. "The white hair is a surprise. My pets must have traumatized you before you died." It's a good thing I had wrapped a tablecloth around me. If he had seen my jumpsuit he would definitely know I had tricked him.

Jack put on his evil grin and stared at me. If I wasn't in ghost form I would been sweating from nerves. I just barely managed to keep a blank face as he opened his mouth and asked a surprising question. "Are you sure that you are dead Danny?"

I didn't answer. He didn't seem to care and kept on talking. "You messed up my spell quite badly when you screamed. Usually no one lasts long enough to fight back. Thanks to you I have this!" Jack turned into his ghost form and I gasped quietly. His blue skin was very burnt and cracked. Most of his wounds were still bleeding. Even his red eyes looked damaged. They were dull and had a slight unhealthy looking black tint. One had a gash through it.

He turned back to normal and studied my face for a reaction. I prayed silently that my face was as blank as ever. Jack continued talking. "When a curse is reflected it has different effects. Instead of harvesting your soul like a ripe grape it destroyed my ghost form!" His voice was quaking with anger.

"Twenty long painful years of having to deal with ecto-acne and the loss of Maddie! Twenty years of going through life in a hospital with nurses and doctors who would laugh because I caused the accident that ruined my life! Twenty years of a cold and wretched life because you walked into the lab that terrible day!" His voice seemed to shake the lab.

"You shouldn't have been in that lab! Somehow you destroyed the future, _my _future, and allowed Vlad to gain Maddie's affection! Vlad should have been blasted, Vlad was in the way, but you had to save him, you had to play the hero and save him from my fate!" Jack's eyes were glowing red even though he was not in his ghost form. It was all I could do to stand there like a good mindless ghost.

"Then after I finally began to get used to my destiny you come back to haunt me. As soon as I saw you I recognized the teenager that had saved Vlad. I could never forget your putrid little face." I swear that I would have blasted his head off if it had not been for the fact that I was glued where I stood out of fear.

"But revenge is close at hand. My slaves will be glad to have more things to destroy. With you captured and mindless and your mother safely drugged and locked in a ghost free room, I can eliminate Vlad and everyone else in this mansion. Soon I will control all of the Ghost Zone and the human world! Mua ha ha ha!" My only hope was that The Dairy King had gotten all of Jack's ghost minions out into the Ghost Zone.

As if reading my mind Jack smiled and continued talking. "Luckily the Dairy King didn't know that the slaves he took away were only released from their mind control for about three hours. Soon they will come back with another new member." After more cackling Jack returned his gaze to me. "You should remember that you can't escape from Jack Plasmius."

Something beeped in the back of the room. After Jack turned around I let my eyes widen in horror. The Dairy King was doomed and I had helped condemn him. Jack let out another extremely annoying evil laugh and I couldn't help turning around to look. He was standing beside an open ghost portal and I watched as several ghosts came out.

Sure enough it was the ghosts that had tried to destroy me. They floated in and stood in front of Jack. Last floated out the poor Dairy King. He too wore a funeral shroud. "Wait till Daniel joins you before you kill anyone." Jack smiled and with a wave of his hand they floated up the stairs. He walked back over to me and I could have sworn that he looked like the devil.

"I think I have talked with you enough Daniel." He said with his evil grin. "Why don't you join the others upstairs." I started to float over the staircase but he stopped me. "Daniel, I just remembered that I haven't tested to make sure you were really dead." His smile scared me. "When I start a monolog sometimes I just can't stop!"

Jack blasted me with his eyes and I flew into the wall. Unfortunately he had his foot on my table cloth and it ripped off when I was launched. Even more unfortunately the pain was enough to make me slip out of my ghost form. Jack didn't seem surprised and he walked over and picked me up by the tie I had been wearing for the reunion.

"How wonderful another half ghost. Well this is almost amusing." He held me higher and I mentally wrote a will. "Don't worry Daniel I'm not going to kill you, I just think I will kill everyone around you." Jack set me on the ground and dropped a little box on the ground. Before I could run the box grew larger and trapped me inside. It was exactly like the first reunion; only this time there was no friendly Dairy King to let me out.

Jack stuffed my tie in my mouth like a gag and walked up the stairs. I struggled in vain to escape the box. Suddenly the portal opened again and out flew the Box Ghost. "Beware! I am the Box Ghost, and soon you will all feel the wrath of me cube shaped powers." He floated over and looked at the box I was in with interest.

"You have a box that should rightfully be mine! For I am the Box Ghost, master of all cardboard cubes." If I could, I would have screamed at being stuck in a box with the Box Ghost floating over me, but all I could do was a muffled noise. He looked down and seemed to remember something.

"Now I remember why I was supposed to retrieve you! Clockwork told me that if I brought you to him then he would let me keep your box! I am the Box Ghost!" He picked me up and entered the Ghost Zone. As soon as he did I noticed that we were in Clockwork's castle.

The Box Ghost dropped me and I landed sideways. Luckily the button on the side was pushed and I fell out of the box. I stood up, took my tie out of my mouth and looked around. Clockworks castle was practically in ruins. Several holes were in the high ceiling and there was no sign of the Master of Time.

When I turned around I discovered that the Box Ghost had left and walked through the castle trying to find Clockwork. Finally I came to a room and found a bed. In it laid Clockwork; weak and looking as if he was going to die again.

_**So do you all like it? I thought it was about time I got around to Clockwork. Jack is so evil! He was meant to be more wicked than Vlad. Is he?**_


	10. Movies And Traps

Clockwork didn't move when I went farther into his room. He was in his old form and seemed unable to change. His mouth opened and a faint hoarse whisper came out. "Danny…" I shuddered and leaned closer to here what he was trying to say.

"Can't talk now… too weak." He waved his hand limply and a portal appeared in the center of the room. It glowed green and then showed what looked almost like a movie.

_It showed Clockwork floating around his castle monitoring time. Suddenly, one of the many portals he owned started flashing a dangerous red. Clockwork floated over and peered into the portal. "Someone is messing with the fabric of time!" He quickly waved his hands over the portal and the image focused and showed Danny's parents building the time belt out of Clockworks medallions_.

The movie portal seemed to fast forward and stopped right before we went back in time to stop Vlad's accident. I watched as if I was in a trance.

_Clockwork watched as Danny jumped on Vlad. Vlad and Danny landed on the ground and Danny, Sam, and Tucker disappeared. The explosion from the proto portal missed Vlad completely but blasted Jack full in the face. Maddie ran over to Vlad to make sure he was okay. When she looked back at Jack to ask if he was fine, she saw his face covered in glowing green pimples, his hair white, and his eyes staring in shock and hatred at where the boy had just disappeared._

Now I was feeling guilty. I didn't know why, but I knew that it was at least partially my fault that Clockwork was so ill. The movie started from another incident in Clockwork's castle.

_Clockwork stared at the portal in terror. Then he watched as his staff shattered and he suddenly became older. He looked back at the portal and watched as Danny Fenton returned home to discover how big his little change to the past affected the present. Clockwork collapsed onto the ground and for the first time in his long life began to panic. Danny had broken the sacred rules of time, and now it was out of Clockwork's control._

Realizing how much I had affected the ghost and feeling lower that mud, I started to apologize. Clockwork motioned for me to stop and pointed at the movie portal. This time it showed me just before the Dairy King left with the other ghosts.

_The Dairy King smiled at Danny and flew off with the other ghosts. They all went into the Ghost Zone and followed the Dairy King to Clockwork. Clockwork wanted to see exactly what Jack had done to the poor creatures. After a few hours they started acting strange, and the Dairy King came back to see what was going on. Clockwork tried to warn him but it was too late. The evil ghost slaves Jack had created jumped on the unsuspecting King and ripped him apart with their bare hands._

I turned away in disgust. After successfully ruining Clockwork's floor with my breakfast I went back to watching the movie.

_Clockwork watched in terror as the Dairy King fused his pieces back together. The other ghosts gave him a funeral shroud and then turned on Clockwork. They drew closer and he tried to back away. Unfortunately he was too weak to escape and the screen was blocked by the other ghost's bodies. Suddenly they backed off and Clockwork reformed again. Jack suddenly appeared and gave an inaudible order to Clockwork._

That couldn't be right. If Clockwork was torn apart by those ghosts then that would mean… Crap, another trap set up to capture me.

Clockwork stood up off the bed. His face was bland but terrifyingly so. I leapt back and changed into my ghost form before Clockwork could reach me. He didn't say anything at all and came closer with each second. Smacking into the wall as I tried to go through it, I suddenly remembered that humans were the ghost here.

Unfortunately for me, that one wasted second was enough time for Clockwork to get his ghost hands on my arm and yank me away from the wall. His grip was inhuman and inghost and definitely felt like he could rip me apart. I swiftly became human and phased through his hands.

After running in fright through several wall I found myself in Clockwork's main room. The portals were all black and empty I found a shard of Clockwork's staff and instantly my guilt returned. He was a mindless killing machine because I had to mess with time for my own selfish desires.

I dropped the shard into one of the portals and was about to turn away when a flash of light caught my eye. The portal glowed green and hummed with energy. It seemed to focus and I watched as it showed me at the reunion struggling in the black box I had been trapped in earlier.

It was showing me my past, even though it wasn't too long ago. Clockwork entered the main chamber and stared at me with his eerie expressionless face. "There is no where to go now ghost boy." he said in a bland monotone.

I felt a slight smile cross my lips as I said the familiar words. "No where to run but everywhere to time travel." Without any further thought I dived into the portal.

When I finally landed in the past I realized that I had arrived just in time to see the Box Ghost and the other me fly into the ghost portal. I changed back into my ghost form and flew invisibly up stairs.

Since I had arrived in the past the ghost slaves upstairs hadn't started causing destruction yet. In fact it seemed almost like Jack was gloating to them. "My evil plan is magnificently brilliant." He said smugly. "With Daniel trapped in the Ghost Zone with Clockwork, I can execute my plan without interference."

Even though I should have guessed, it surprised me that Jack had been planning the Clockwork trap. I left the room and sped down the hallway to the reunion. When I got there I was shocked. It looked like the party decided to be a party after Jack left. Music was blaring from an unseen speaker and everyone was dancing. The little finger sandwiches that Jack had bought for the party had been replaced with candy, chips, and punch.

Every one appeared to be having fun except for Vlad. I flew back into the hallway, changed back to normal, and once again entered the reunion. Vlad looked up and walked over to me. His face held a terribly concerned look. "Danny? Are you okay? You don't look good." He pulled me out into the hallway.

"Have you seen your mom? I haven't seen her since this morning and I'm worried something bad has happened to her." The mention of my mom had snapped my memory back to what had happened recently. It had currently been focused on how I could convince everyone in the reunion to let me be the DJ…

I focused my gaze on Vlad's eyes. Clear blue orbs stared back with not a hint of hatred, evil, or distrustfulness. The old Vlad I had known was gone and had been replaced by this forty year old man who clearly loved his family and could never do anything harmful. I decided to take a chance and hope that he wouldn't think I was crazy.

"Um I haven't seen Mom, but I have something to tell you." Vlad looked at me in surprise that switched to worry. I took a deep breath and went for it. "The accident back in college caused Jack to become an evil ghost." Vlad didn't react, but he seemed to be waiting for an explanation.

"The ecto-acne he had caused him to develop ghost powers and he's planning on using them to kill everyone and rule the world." Vlad still was silent. I took another deep breath and said. "I went back in time to stop _you _from getting ghost powers because when you did you ruined my life." Now Vlad looked sad. I didn't care. It felt good to get it off my chest.

"Unfortunately stopping you from getting ghost powers caused Jack to get them and he is about ten times more evil than you were." Vlad stared at me with no reaction. At first I was afraid that maybe I was too late and he already was a mindless zombie, but he wasn't a ghost.

Next I took one more reassuring gasp of air and stared at his calm blue eyes. Even now they seemed to trust me. I did the most daring thing I had ever done; I changed into my ghost form directly in front of Vlad. His eyes widened and he jumped back. I quickly changed back and Vlad stared at me with a strange mix of emotions that I could not make out.

Vlad smiled sadly and said, "I guess that explains why you haven't called me dad." I blinked in surprise. Was my hatred towards the old him really that visible? Vlad continued talking. "Danny, I would like to apologize for everything I did to you." I stared at him in confusion and he continued talking. "From the sound of it I must have done something terrible for you to go back in time and change it."

His blue eyes betrayed concern. "But if Jack is evil then we have to figure out how to stop him." He looked thoughtful and I stood there in a state of shock. Vlad actually believed me! I thought back to my old parent's reactions towards finding out I was a ghost. Vlad's was much nicer.

Vlad looked back at me and said, "I have a plan, but it will involve some very dangerous situations." I grinned back. I was used to dangerous situations.

_**I like the new Vlad. He's a better dad than Jack was, and Jack is a better villain than Vlad was.**_


	11. Haunted House

Vlad made me change forms again just to make sure that I could do it. Then we went back into the reunion room. Everyone was still dancing but Vlad quickly turned off the music. One poor loser continued dancing. The crowd turned and faced Vlad. Most of them looked confused, but a few just looked angry.

I was wondering how Vlad was going to get everyone out of the mansion. If he told everyone that I was a ghost or that Jack was a ghost most of the crowd wouldn't believe him. Well, maybe that one guy…

"My son has just informed me that there is a large fire on the third floor." I looked up at him in surprise. Several people in the crowd gasped. "If you don't want to be burned alive please leave. I have already called the fire department." Vlad gave me a weird look and motioned with his hand.

The crowd was still staring at Vlad in surprise. Apparently they didn't believe his lie. Suddenly someone sniffed the air and said, "Holy smoke I smell, um, smoke!"

As if a spell had been cast everyone started to smell it. Panic broke out and everyone fled to the stairs. Once the reunion room was clear I blew out the small green fire on my hand. Vlad smiled and led us out of the room. We followed the crowd down the stairs and made sure that they all had left.

After the last guest had gone we ran back into the house and up to the reunion room. I stopped dead when I saw what it looked like. The place was in ruins. Practically everything had been blasted. Vlad gasped as he looked around at the destruction. "Did Jack do this?" he asked without looking at me.

I nodded and I saw anger in his eyes for the first time. It wasn't directed at me, but it was still scary. "He wanted to do this to all of the innocent people." He glared defiantly around once more and stood up. "Danny whatever happens I want you to remember something." I looked up at him as he stared down at me with pride in those clear blue eyes.

"Jack is not your father anymore. We might have to destroy him." I hadn't thought of that and began dreading fighting him. Vlad saw the look on my face and his voice softened. "Danny, I don't care whether you like it or not but I am your father, and I will always love you no matter what happens." He smiled and turned to leave the room.

My head was spinning as we left the room and began walking around looking for anymore signs of Jack. Vlad was carrying a large plasma gun that we had found in the main foyer. I of course was in my ghost form. As we paced the halls I found myself thinking about what Vlad had said. Then I suddenly felt very cold.

Soon we came across a stray ghost slave. It was looking around confusedly and Vlad blasted it before it could do much else. The ghost reformed and looked angry. It flew towards us and was about to say something when Vlad blasted it again. Still the thing reformed. Before Vlad could continue blasting it turned into a green blob. I recognized it instantly as Bertrand.

He glared at Vlad with his red eyes and turned towards me. Bertrand coughed and made a slight bow before standing up. "So this is the Danny Phantom who managed to escape Lord Plasmius' trap." He stared up with awe and hatred mixed on his green face. Then he looked down at where his feet would be if he had feet and continued talking.

"Lord Plasmius told me that he wouldn't make me a slave if I did this to you. He's already gotten Spectra." He looked back up with tears in his red eyes. Then he began to collapse in on himself. Vlad stared at him in disgust, but I was getting ready for a fight.

Bertrand grew slightly taller and started to resemble a person. A sudden memory flashed in my mind like a warning. Standing in front of me was a green skin version of me. Bertrand helped frame me before I went back in time.

Vlad stared at us both with a surprised look on his face. It was clear that he had never been around ghosts before. I felt my anger skyrocket as I glared at myself. Bertrand looked terrified and suddenly flew off without another word. Vlad glanced down at my face and gasped in what seemed like terror. Luckily Jack was so vain that there was at least one mirror in every hallway.

I ran over to the mirror and watched as my face changed back to normal. The one second before that happened was terrifying. My eyes were a blood red color and I swear that my ears had been pointed. Fangs were sticking out over my bottom lip. Apparently a ghost's appearance depends on how they feel.

Something confused me though. How did Jack know that Bertrand had helped frame me? He wasn't there. Then again, my evil self existed outside of time and tried to influence the present. My head started to hurt at the possibilities as I walked back over to Vlad.

Vlad studied my face and let out a sigh of relief. "That was scary Danny. For a second I thought that you were going to turn evil." He meant it as a joke but I took it seriously. Vlad and I continued down the hallway cautiously and heard a loud noise from one of the upper levels.

As we sped towards the staircase another one of my old rivals appeared. Skulker stood in front of us… and he was wearing a funeral shroud. Skulker didn't say anything. Then about fifty guns appeared out of his armor. Vlad blasted him with his plasma gun but all that did was burn a hole in Skulker's shroud.

I grabbed Vlad's arm and turned him intangible about two seconds before Skulker fired. Skulker didn't seem to notice that we were intangible. Finally he ran out of ammo after several minutes of mindlessly blasting. We turned tangible again and I aimed an ecto blast at Skulker's flaming head.

His head flew off but the body continued moving. It bent down and picked up its head. I looked at the head in disgust and noticed that the little blob that was Skulker was not inside the head. The hole where he should have been was there, but the little ghost was not. We were fighting a mindless battle suit.

Vlad looked like he was going to through up. Instead he flicked a small switch on his ecto blaster and fired again. This time the blast was much stronger and Skulker vanished in a hiss of smoke. Vlad looked shocked at what he had just done and then he looked ashamed.

"Danny, please tell me that I didn't just kill that thing." His eyes were pleading.

I looked up at him and wondered how he would get through this. "It was just an empty battle suit." I told him. Vlad looked slightly happier and then looked down at the gun he was carrying.

"Danny, do you think we could go back to the foyer and get a gun that would only stun the ghost?" It seemed like he had trouble hurting anything. I nodded but decided it would be faster if we faded through the floor.

The foyer was empty when we arrived. Vlad picked up a small gun and made sure he knew how to work it. I waited impatiently as Vlad tried several guns. Suddenly my thoughts were interrupted by a high pitched scream coming from a room to our right.

Vlad grabbed several guns and ran over to the door. He entered cautiously and looked around before we both went in. Vlad came out, closed the door behind him, and looked at me with a face that was paler then snow. He tried to stop me from going in the room but my curiosity over came all else. I phased through him and entered the room.

My ghost sense wasn't going off so I took the time to look around. There were a lot of seats and a ripped cloth hanging on the wall opposite the door. I stared at the cloth and realized that it had been a movie screen. I walked down the isle to get a closer look.

After a few steps I tripped on something and fell over. I turned back and stared at the mangled body of Jazz Masters.

_**How's that for a cliff hanger? **_


	12. Danny's Plan

Jasmine Ann Masters was dead. I collapsed next to Jazz and felt hot tears run down my face. Sure we fought and were rude to each other, but Jazz and I loved each other like only siblings can. And Jack stole that.

Once again I felt my blood boil from anger. Jack would die for what he has done. Vlad came in and lifted Jazz's body up. He held it close and I watched as tears fell onto the floor by his feet. Blue smoke came out of my mouth. I turned around and stared into a ghostly face.

Vlad followed my gaze and gasped when he saw Jazz floating on the stage. He gently set her body on the ground and kept looking between the body and ghost. I stood near Jazz's body and stared at her ghost. The sight was almost too much to bear.

One thing I noticed about Jazz's ghost was that she wasn't wearing a funeral shroud. Jazz looked at me sadly and then back at Vlad. She floated over to us and started to speak. "What happened to me?" Vlad blinked as if he didn't know how to answer.

Ghost Writer's warning came back to me again. Jack got rid of the bodies of souls that he stole. That was another step he had to go through to create his minions. He wouldn't leave Jazz's body behind like this unless…

I bit my lip and felt blood trickle down my chin. Then I reached up and felt the tips of my ears. They came to little points at the ends. Jack was trying to turn me evil by placing traps that would make me angry. Why was this happening now? I had been angry before but my physical appearance never changed.

Vlad was still staring at Jazz and I waited anxiously for my face to return to normal. After what seemed like forever I felt my ears round and my teeth shrink. Vlad reached out and pulled Jazz into a hug. When they stepped apart Vlad looked tired and weak.

He lifted Jazz's poor body again and looked back at her ghost. "You need to leave." He told her. "If you stay here then I'm afraid that a certain ghost will turn you evil." Vlad gave her a halfhearted smile. "We'll take care of your body." Jazz smiled at us and flew away.

I was staring at Vlad. How could he not be mad in a time like this? He calmly walked out of the room. I followed Vlad until me came to the main entrance. Vlad gave me one of his halfhearted smiles and opened the door. We left the mansion and walked until we were off the property. Then we entered a forest.

Finally my curiosity won in a silent struggle with my pride and I asked, "What are we doing?" Vlad simply smiled at me. Eventually we stopped walking until we found a weeping willow tree. Vlad set Jazz's body down under the tree. Tears sprang to my eyes again as I looked at her lying there.

Vlad looked at me and spoke. "When Jazz was younger we used to live in the country." I didn't react. "She loved sitting in trees and reading… especially in weeping willows." Tears fell onto the forest floor and I realized that they were mine. I bent down next to Jazz's body and pushed her intangibly into the ground.

After I straightened up I looked at Vlad. He took one of the little guns he had and used a small beam to carve words into the tree's huge trunk.

_Here lies Jasmine Ann Masters_

_Daughter, sister, and friend_

_She will never be forgotten in our hearts_

_1989-2006_

Then he set the gun on the grave and said, "I believe you Jazz. Ghosts exist. I'm sorry that we tried to convince you that you were wrong." He sighed and turned to look at me. His eyes were red rimmed and puffy. I still wanted to hit him for not wanting to get revenge on Jack.

"Come on Danny." he said. "We have to stop Jack before he kills anyone else." He sighed and we began the long walk back to the mansion. The whole way we were both silent. Every now and then Vlad would look like he was going to say something but thought better of it.

When we finally got to the door he spoke for the first time. "Danny, I know you want revenge on Jack." I stared at him. "Revenge is what villains do Danny, are you a villain?" I was going to immediately say no, but then I realized that I wasn't so sure. I wanted revenge so badly, but how much would I risk getting it?

Vlad looked worried for me and entered the mansion. We walked through the foyer and I noticed that Vlad picked up a larger gun. There was a noise in the basement and it continued without stopping.

Instead of bothering to try the stairs again I simply phased us through the floor. We walked around the huge basement looking for ghosts. Suddenly we came to the furnace. Vlad looked at it and gave a relieved laugh. "The furnace must have been causing all of the noise." I wasn't so sure.

We heard a crash come from behind us. My ghost sense went off and Vlad aimed his gun at the noise. A small ghost slave floated out and I saw that this was one of the children that Jack had killed. Vlad lowered his gun but I charged an ecto-blast in my hand. None of the ghosts I had met today were very trustworthy.

It floated a little bit closer but saw my hand. Then it stopped and looked pleadingly at Vlad. Vlad's eyes softened and he said, "Danny, get rid of that ecto-blast." The tone of his voice was shockingly commanding, and I felt the green light around my hand fade.

The ghost came up to Vlad and hugged him. I glared at the thing but Vlad simply looked in pain. Suddenly I looked closer at the ghost and saw that it was squeezing the life out of Vlad. "Danny!" he said in a breathless whisper. "Don't turn evil." The ghost vanished and Vlad did too. A small note fluttered to the floor and I picked it up.

_Young Daniel,_

_If you are reading this then it means that my slave has successfully captured your father. He always was soft with children. I have written this letter to make a proposal to you. If you surrender to me then I will release your father and take you instead. But if you don't come your father will die. Meet me in my lab._

I read the letter with growing anger but I calmed down as quickly as I could. A fortune cookie I had once had said, _'Revenge is its own executioner.' _Jack clearly had created a trap, but I had no idea how not to get caught.

The idea came to me piece by piece. I found all of the things I needed in Jack's mansion. He was a billionaire after all. When I had found all that I needed I changed into my ghost form and flew down to Jack's secret lab. Once again I was wearing a bed sheet.

Jack was waiting for me and sighed when he saw that I was wearing the cloth. Vlad was in the corner with a gag around his mouth, but at least he was still alive. Jack gave me a look like I was some pathetic child. "Really Daniel do you think you can get away with the same trick that failed before?"

I tried not to smile. Jack wasn't the only one who could make a plan. He walked up and placed one foot on the cloth draped over me. Even though I was expecting what would come next I had to stay calm. Sure enough Jack blasted me with his eyes.

Just like the first time I flew back. And sure enough the sheet ripped off, but unlike last time there was another sheet underneath the first one. Jack looked at me and looked dumbfounded. There was a sheet on the floor by his feet and I was still wearing one.

Vlad looked scared. He had no idea that I was still alive, and neither did Jack. Jack glanced over at Vlad and saw that Vlad believed I was dead. Jack looked back at me uncertainly. My face was bland as he scrutinized me. Then he blasted me painfully into the wall.

Two rings flashed up and down and… I looked exactly the same. I stood up and Jack gasped. My hair was still white, I was still wearing a bed sheet, and I had green eyes. In the corner Vlad had started silently crying. He thought that he had lost his daughter and son on the same day. I wanted to go and assure him that I was not dead, but then I would ruin my plan.

Jack was still staring open mouthed at me. I blinked slowly and looked back trying to hold in a smug remark. The great Lord Plasmius had been fooled by some black hair covered in flour, a three bed sheets, and contacts colored with non toxic food coloring.

He shook his head and regained his composure. "Well Daniel," he said with a wicked smile. "It seems as if my pets got to you before I could. Well this is a pleasant surprise." Jack let out a wicked laugh and I knew that this time he thought for sure I was dead.

_**Not a terrible chapter. I feel really bad for Vlad though.**_


	13. Rantings And Explosions

_**I feel terrible about the long wait. My chapters should be coming out faster after next Saturday, but until then you'll have to wait. **_

Vlad was staring at me with wide eyes. He looked so sad and betrayed that I wanted to show him that I was alive somehow.

"I must summon the other ghosts." Jack said smugly. "Then we shall raid the Ghost Zone and capture any creature that resists. After we deal with a more important matter of course." He glanced menacingly at Vlad. "Your final test is to dispose of the last human in the house." Jack walked up the stairs and we heard the fireplace in the library slide shut behind him.

When I started to walk towards Vlad he continued to look up at me with the sad look in his eyes. Nowhere in them was fear or hatred. Just simple regret and even a tinge of guilt. I helped him up and undid the ropes that had stopped him from trying to escape. Then I took off the gag and waited for him to run.

But Vlad didn't run. Instead he stood where he was and gave me a searching look as if trying to find a glimmer of life. Before I could give away my secret my ghost sense went off. The secret entrance to the lab closed and I turned around to look. No one appeared to be there but my ghost sense had warned me otherwise.

Jack must have been trying to test me. I turned back to Vlad and tackled him. We fell to the ground and I pushed us both through the floor using intangibility.

When we landed safely in a bathroom on one of the lower floors I left Vlad and flew back up to the lab. As I had expected, Jack was waiting for me to return. "What Danny? No gloating about killing your prey? I guess ghost minions don't experience pride either." Jack looked incredibly smug. "Not that you would have anything in your tiny brain worth saying…"

So far the only reason I had held back the urge to talk was because I didn't trust myself. Sam had told me that I was the worst liar in the world. I opened my mouth and was about to say something extremely rude when I caught myself. But Jack had seen my mouth open and was staring with a fierce intensity, like he was waiting for me to slip up.

"Go on Daniel, I know you want to say something." Jack smiled wickedly and waited. I knew that if I didn't say anything then he would find out that I wasn't fully dead. But if I answered there was a high risk that he would find a fault in my words and use it against me as well.

I made sure that my face was still expressionless and said in a monotone, "Prey has been terminated… Master." Inside I was angry that I was forced to call that wicked man my master but my face was still void of emotion.

To my surprise my lie worked. Jack's smug face fell and he seemed almost disappointed. I continued my act and waited to see what would happen next. Jack let out a loud sigh and looked down at me. "I had hoped that I would be able to convince you to join me before my ghost minions got to you." He paced back and forth and continued. "Even though ghost minions are excellent henchmen they are nothing compared to a halfa."

He stopped and looked thoughtful then his smug smile returned. I knew right away that he was going to try and test me again. Jack looked at me and his smile grew wider. "Clockwork is an amazingly helpful ally when you threaten him. Did you know that?" I didn't respond. "Before my ghost minions ripped him limb from limb I learned several things about your past and future."

I didn't like the direction this seemed to be going. Jack continued, "In fact I was the one who made sure you stopped Vlad's accident in the first place!" Dread was replaced with shock. How could he do that? "Clockwork told me about how your future self existed out of time so you would understand if you still had your mind."

"It just so happens that yours truly lived in a dimension separate from yours. Unfortunately my life here was affected by the choices you made over in your own dimension. Now that wasn't fair for me now was it? So I went to Clockwork's castle and managed to enter your world."

I was confused. Parallel dimensions and I was the one who decided what went on in both of them whether I knew it or not. Jack scanned my face for a reaction but didn't find one. I was an expert at blank stares ever since I started taking Mr. Lancers class.

Jack looked slightly less confident and continued. "Remember when Skulker brought you the message demanding the time belt? He said that Lord Plasmius wanted it, but he didn't say _which _Lord Plasmius." My brain clicked as the pieces of the puzzle fell together. Jack had wanted to go back in time and make sure that he existed, just like my evil self.

"You going back in time was the thing that gave me my ghost powers, but you had to be pushed by certain events to do what I wanted." His smile widened again at a memory. "I had great plans for the both of us Daniel." He said. "Clockwork also told me about your future you see." My stomach flipped. Jack was going to talk about my evil self.

"I'm talking about your evil self." He said. "Apparently a terrible accident caused your whole family to die… and if I recall correctly then you were the one who killed them." I tried my best to keep my face empty but it was extremely hard. "What exactly makes you think that your future won't come back to haunt you?"

His smile stretched like an even more demented version of the Grinch's. "After all, I did raid Clockwork's castle. How do you know that I haven't set your evil half free? Your friends and family will all die because you couldn't help them. And even if you could stop him you would still become him. The curse I tried to put on you had a side affect for you too." I blinked in surprise and hoped that he didn't notice. "Whenever you get angry you will become more and more evil. But that was before my pets got you. All that you are is a mindless slave and that is what you will be for the rest of your pathetic little afterlife."

I couldn't hold my anger back anymore. As he had been giving his speech I had been charging an ecto-blast without realizing it. The blast exploded in a flash of blinding white and with it came my ghostly wail. Time seemed to slow down and right before my blast hit Jack I could see what appeared to be a triumphant look on his face and then...

The blast exploded in a fiery inferno. I didn't realize it but I was still blasting and screaming even after the first explosion. It seemed like years had taken place in between the start and the end of the blast, but it was only about two seconds.

My energy finally gave out and I collapsed onto the floor and changed back to normal (which still looked like my ghost form). For some reason I didn't pass out and stood back up slowly.

Jack was gone. I didn't know if he was dead or not. Something just didn't seem right. I sighed and to my surprise fell straight through the floor. At first I thought that I had been intangible. Then I looked up and realized that my blast had been strong enough to cause the lab to collapse and I had fallen onto a lower level.

Someone coughed behind me and I whirled around in shock. Vlad was standing there covered in dust from the new hole in the ceiling. Once he had rubbed the dirt out of his eyes he fixed his sad blue gaze on me. There was something sort of touching about the fact that he had refused to run away. Vlad had still believed that I was alive when no one else had.

Vlad suddenly smiled and walked up to me. He brushed flour and plaster out of my hair with his hand and said, "Thanks for refusing to turn evil Danny."

_**Another chapter done.**_


	14. More Evil Plots

_**Thanks for everyone's reviews so far. This chapter came out sooner then I thought it would.**_

Vlad and I left the destroyed bathroom and started looking for my Mom. Jack had told me that she was in a ghost proof room. We checked every single room but couldn't find one that stopped me from entering. I was floating intangibly through walls so that if one was ghost proof I would run into it. Vlad was walking beneath me and he was holding my arm so that I pulled us both through the walls.

As we searched Vlad kept telling me not to worry. He said that we would find Maddie and we could escape Jack's evil once and for all. But something didn't seem right. It reminded me of when Mr. Lancer made us read Dracula. The book was long and boring but I managed to read most of it… well actually I skipped a hundred pages and the characters were still doing exactly the same thing they were doing before.

At the end of Dracula the vampire is killed quickly. It seemed almost too easy to kill him after all of the other things he had lived through. Jack was the same way. How could someone so evil and powerful die so easily?

Suddenly I ran into a wall. Vlad looked over at me and then at the wall I had run into. The wall looked normal but when I tried to phase through it an electric current zapped me out of the air. I stood up and looked around the room we were currently in. It was Jack's bedroom.

We left the bedroom and entered the hallway. "Maybe we can find away in from out here-" Vlad's words caught in his throat and a wave of shock and terror hit me. The whole wall in front of the ghost proof room was ripped apart. The metal had melted away and had turned a sickening red color.

Before I could react Vlad ran into the destroyed room. I did nothing but watch as Vlad searched the room. My brain told me to move but my feet refused. It was like a nightmare. Inside the room Vlad paled. He stood up holding something in his hand. Vlad walked over to me and held the thing out.

It was a note.

I reached out and took it. My hands shook as I looked down at the curly wrighting that I had seen once before in the basement. After a few seconds of staring at it and not wanting to read, I forced my hands to stop shaking and read the note.

_Dear pathetic Daniel,_

_Death is an art and I think that I have painted the best picture of all. Did you honestly think that you could destroy me? You only killed what was left of Jack Fenton. Thanks to you I have become the strongest being in the universe. Soon Maddie will feel the cold grip of death as I have. Don't worry though, when I kill you I'll let you become my personal ghost assistant. I no longer wish to have such a weak child be my son._

_Plasmius_

Vlad was still pale when I looked back up at him. He looked like a lost puppy. "Don't worry." I whispered as I crumpled the note up, "I won't let him hurt mom." The note simply turned into dust in my hand. It didn't have time to burn.

We continued our search of the mansion. We even checked the remains of the secret lab but found very little except for the open ghost portal and some scattered papers. I started to leave when Vlad said, "Danny wait!" I turned around and saw Vlad looking at the papers.

"These are blueprints for something." He said. I flew down beside him and looked at the paper. It showed several pictures of some sort of machine. Vlad shuffled through the papers quickly and stopped at one that looked like a map.

The map showed several pictures of various ghost lairs and there were red marks and words on the paper. I looked closer at the map and saw that it looked like my map of the Ghost Zone. A large red circle was around the castle of Pariah Dark.

Vlad continued looking at the map curiously. "Where is this supposed to be? It looks like those places are floating but that's not possible- right?" I didn't say anything as I looked at the map. Why would Jack want to go to the ghost kings castle? He wasn't stupid enough to try and awaken Pariah Dark.

From my silence Vlad seemed to realize that the map was of the Ghost Zone. He pale face turned paler and his eyes widened. "Jack has Maddie in there, doesn't he?" I nodded and his look of terror faded. "Then we have only one choice. We have to rescue her and stop Jack once and for all."

It seemed pointless to me that he said that since we both knew what we had to do but Vlad seemed braver now that he had said our goals out loud. He made sure that he had all of the weapons he could carry. Up till now I had been planning on leaving him here. After all he didn't seem like the kind of person who could help.

Vlad grabbed my arm tightly and said. "Don't even think for a second that I'm going to let you do this on your own." I blinked in surprise and looked up into his blue eyes as he continued. "I may not have ghost powers but I certainly am not going to sit here and wait for you to come back."

He pulled me over to the open ghost portal and stepped inside. I followed and we found ourselves back in Clockworks castle. Vlad looked at the destruction with a horrified look on his face. "I'll just take a random guess and say that Jack did this too. How could he destroy such a magnificent castle?"

I flew us both out of the castle and through the Ghost Zone. It was silent. There was no moaning, screaming, or other ghostly sound. Even the doors seemed to look less spooky. Vlad didn't seem to notice but I felt like I was being dragged in one direction. The farther I went from the pull the stronger it felt. Finally I just turned around and followed it.

As I followed the strange tugging I began to notice other ghosts going the same way. Unlike me they all seemed almost hypnotized. Even Skulker didn't react when he floated past us. Suddenly the pull stopped. I looked up and saw that we were floating in front of the huge red castle that held the ghost king and the Fright Knight.

The other ghosts had stopped as well. I turned Vlad and myself invisible and we floated in the crowd as silently as we could. Hundreds of ghosts were surrounding the castle. Ember, Skulker, Walker, Youngblood, etc. The list of ghosts continued on and on. Several of them were quite large and I was very glad that they hadn't decided to leave the Ghost Zone yet.

Vlad and I flew nearer to the castle. The doors were locked but I managed to change human and slip inside without turning visible. Vlad gasped in surprise that he had just walked through a closed door but fell silent. Inside the castle looked very different. A large altar was in the center. On it was the Pariah Dark's sarcophagus.

Suddenly Jack appeared beside the coffin. He was terrifying. His skin was peeling and black after my attack on him, and it had green blood dried in between cracks. Jack's eyes were non-existent but the sockets still seemed to see. In the eyeballs place was a dark boiling liquid that oozed down his face but never seemed to grow smaller. His hair was burning in a black and green flame.

I could tell that Vlad was trying not to throw up. Jack still didn't realize that we were there as he looked at the coffin he was standing by. A smile seemed to stretch across his face and black charred skin detached itself and fell to the floor by his feet. Equally burnt skin revealed itself underneath.

Jack's mouth opened revealing sharp teeth that glinted like daggers. More black skin fell to the floor like dandruff as he started to talk. "When my plan is complete Daniel will rue the very day he was born." His voice was rough and no longer the smooth sound he used to talk with. I remembered that the same thing had happened to future Ember and realized that my ghostly wail had caused the noise he called a voice.

Have you ever noticed that evil villains tend to shout out their evil plan for no reason? Jack did just that. "Once I fuse with you King Dark then I will be the most powerful creature ever to exist! The worlds will both be mine!" His evil laugh still was just as annoying as he walked over and started to open the sarcophagus

I was about to turn visible when he suddenly stopped. "The anticipation of power is making me act too soon. First I must add the future to the mix. He floated over and hit a switch on the wall. A hole appeared in the floor and a table appeared. On the table was my mom looking very scared.

Vlad moved forward with surprising strength. I pulled him back just as Jack floated over to mom. "Maddie my dear, when I finish the machine I am building I will give you the honor of being the first to test it. After all, what is a ghost king without his Queen?"

_**That didn't take a long time to type. Jack is a pretty ugly ghost thanks to Danny. **_


	15. Unrequited Love

_**Two chapters in one day! I still am grossed out by what Jack looks like.**_

My mom struggled against the tight bonds that held her down. Jack stared at her with a sick fascination that made Vlad struggle harder against my grip. "Soon you no longer have to worry about death. Once you become a ghost you will have no choice but to join me." Jack said in his ragged voice.

Mom got the gag she was wearing out of her mouth and spat in Jack's face. He stood up and I grimaced silently at what happened next. The skin where the saliva had landed started making a sucking noise. Jack's charred skin absorbed her spit and continued slurping as if wanting more.

I watched as he simply smiled and said, "Even your saliva is delicious Maddie my dear." Apparently that was too much for my mom to see. She fainted on the table as Jack bent over her. Then Jack picked up her head in his hands and kissed her.

In the state of shock I was in I didn't even realize Vlad's arm slipping from my loosening grip. Suddenly he became visible and ran towards Jack with pure venom and hatred in his normally calm eyes. I sprinted after him as fast as I could.

Unfortunately for Vlad, (or fortunately if you see it that way) humans in the Ghost Zone are the ghosts. Vlad leapt for Jack but phased through him instead of tackling him. Jack stood straight and watched smugly as Vlad skidded across the floor into the wall. I stopped in my invisible tracks and watched as Vlad stood back up.

He held a large ecto-gun in his hand. It glowed dangerously as it charged up. Vlad didn't give Jack even a moment to escape as he fired. The blast was bright green and my instincts told me that I did not want to get in its way.

When the blast hit Jack I thought that I saw a slight gleam of terror in his eyes. Then Jack's form suddenly melted and the blast flew past him and destroyed the front of the castle. There was a black puddle on the floor and Vlad walked up to it. Before I could do anything a black hand formed from the puddle and grabbed Vlad's leg.

Vlad screamed in agony and I watched as smoke came from underneath the hand. The hand let go of Vlad and sunk back into the puddle; almost daring anyone to come closer. I finally became visible and ran over to Vlad. He was clutching his leg and had started shaking. When he saw me his hands moved and revealed the wound.

I sat down next to him and examined it. His leg had a burned ring where the hand had been. It was deep and as I looked closer I saw bone. The wound wasn't bleeding, but a strange bluish color was growing on the surrounding skin.

Suddenly Vlad gasped and pointed at something behind me. I turned around and came face to face with a very angry looking Jack. If he still had eyes they would have been glowing dangerously. "I see that once again you tried to destroy me." He said. "I am dead. How can I die?"

Hatred practically dripped from his voice. "No one can stop me. Not Vlad, not Maddie, and certainly not you!" Jack reached towards me but suddenly stopped. "I'll save you for later." Then he turned and walked back over to my mom. I tried to stand up but for some reason I was stuck to the floor.

I looked down and saw that I was stuck in black ooze. Next to me Vlad had passed out and his leg was looking worse by the second. The only thing I could do was watch as the blue coloring crept up and down his leg. It reminded me of ice. I started panicking as the ice slowly covered his leg.

Then I turned back and looked at Jack. Instantly I wished that I hadn't. Jack's hideous form was standing over mom and he was pointing a strange looking gun at her heart. I looked back at Vlad with faint hope that he would get up and stop Jack, but of course he was still lying there.

Once again I struggled against the goo. It held me tighter and I felt it suddenly creep farther up my arms. None of my powers seemed to work either. I turned my attention back to Jack just in time to watch him fire the gun.

A high pitched scream filled the air. Mom was shaking violently on the table. I watched transfixed as the scream grew louder and louder. As suddenly as it started the screaming stopped. Blue mist seeped out of my mouth announcing the arrival of another ghost.

It had long red hair that flew around even though there was no wind. It was wearing a ragged t-shirt and jeans. The skin was green but otherwise normal. I felt my stomach flip. The ghost was my mom. Her body was no longer on the table. It was just gone.

Vlad was still passed out on the floor. I was kind of glad that he was. If he had seen what I had I don't know what he would do. Mom floated in place and looked over at Vlad and I. Her now green eyes showed no emotion towards us.

Jack moved towards her and she seemed to realize that he was there. "Maddie my beautiful wife, how are you today?" Mom looked confused and looked from him to us and back to him. I wanted to blow Jack's slimy face off.

"I'm your wife?" She pointed to us and continued talking. "But that boy looks like my dad did when he was younger. Is he related to me? And that man with the blue leg looks like he would be more my type than you." Jack frowned and swore. My mom still seemed to love Vlad even though she had lost her memory. She started to float towards us.

Jack looked very angry. I'm pretty sure that this wasn't part of the plan. "You are _my_ wife. Not Vlad's. Now come over here and forget about those two Maddie." Mom looked insulted and floated in place again.

"That's Madeline to you sir." Her eyes flashed in anger. "I don't think that anyone would marry you. Your ugly and mean and most of all your rude." She turned and floated over to where I sat on the floor in my human form. As she reached towards the ooze it recoiled from my arms and slinked back over to Jack. Then she helped me up and went over to Vlad.

Jack was staring openmouthed at what mom had just told him. My mom put her hand to Vlad's head and shivered. "I'm guessing that you're the one responsible for this mans pain?" Jack was in so much shock that he nodded before he could stop himself. Mom glared at him and an ecto-beam from her eyes blasted Jack into a wall.

Vlad was shaking but still unconscious. His leg had frozen completely and ice started creeping onto the other one. Mom looked at me and said, "Is he your dad young man?" I nodded silently. Maybe it was shock that my mom was dead, or maybe worry for the unconscious man in front of me but I finally admitted it.

"Dad?" I reached out and touched his frozen leg. Vlad shifted slightly and then sat up. I backed up in surprise as he stared at me. His eyes were full of surprise and fatherly love. Vlad looked down at his leg. I followed his gaze and saw that the ice had started melting where I had touched.

His eyes focused on me again and he asked in a whisper, "What did you call me?"

I blinked and thought about it. "Um, I called you dad. Is that okay?" A grin appeared on Vlad's face and he grabbed me and pulled me into a hug. I looked up at mom who was staring back longingly. She looked away and suddenly a look of terror froze on her face.

"Guys, can we stop the father/son love for a moment?" She pointed and instantly we saw what she was pointing at. Vlad let go of me and stood up. The ice on his leg was gone. I changed into my ghost form.

Jack had a twisted grin on his dead face. He was standing next to the altar with his hands on Pariah Dark's coffin. I tried to launch forward but was held back by mom. Her face seemed to show that there was nothing I could do.

Raven's crows filled the air as the sarcophagus creaked open. Jack pulled the door all the way off and stepped back. The ghost king stepped out. Before he could even say 'who dares' Jack turned intangible and launched himself into the other ghost.

The two ghosts started to fuse together.

_**I think my favorite part of this whole chapter is that Maddie still hates Jack even though she didn't know him.**_


	16. Heavenly Horrors

_**Roll with me on this chapter. One of my reviewers mentioned that fusing Jack and Pariah didn't make sense because in TUE Vlad and Danny's ghost forms were both half of one person when they joined to create Dark Dan. My explanation is this. Ghosts never overshadow each other in the show. No one knows what would happen if they tried. Maybe they fuse together. If they don't then it's my fault for telling you all that they do.**_

Vlad, mom, and I stood still as the ghost's forms fused together. The new ghost towered several feet above us and my eyes started at the feet and went up. First I saw huge black boots followed by thick armored legs. Black and gold armor flowed up to the neck. The armor looked tight and showed a fat body. Unfortunately all of the body mass was muscle. A billowing black cape flowed down from the shoulders and almost seemed to change back and forth from solid to fire. The head on top of this gigantic body had smooth ash colored skin. Both of its eyes gleamed like coals and, big surprise, they were black. Long fiery hair that was also black burned behind its grey head like darkness consuming the last dull beams of sun during twilight.

It was neither Jack nor Pariah, and as it looked down at us I felt a sudden surge of terror. That thing had no dwindling feelings that Jack had had. It was a ghost based on pure hatred and rage. Suddenly it spoke in a deep yet still rough voice that chilled the already cold ghost blood in my veins.

"The time has come at last. Both worlds will finally be mine!" Without a second glance at us he vanished in a swirl of black smoke. Vlad stared at the spot where the ghost had just been and rubbed his eyes.

"I'll never get used to seeing people disappear like that." Mom and I just looked at him. Was he really so oblivious to the situation? Vlad noticed our glances and became serious- well, sort of. "So we just met the most powerful ghost in existence. Anyone got a plan for stopping him? No? Well then we should get to work on one soon before he comes back for us."

He looked at me hopefully. Then at mom, then back to me. The hopeful look vanished. "Were all doomed, aren't we?" He sat down on the ground and put his head in his hands. Mom knelt down and tried to comfort him the best she could, but being a ghost with no memory of her previous existence she wasn't very good at it.

"Well at least if you die you won't remember how!" she said. Vlad looked up at her and then resumed his former position with a few dry sobs. I watched them both with growing panic. Throughout everything, all of the ghost fights, dealing with my powers, everyday problems, at least I still had my parents. Although Vlad didn't use to be my father, I had trusted him more than my old dad. Now he was on the floor being comforted by a pessimistic ghost.

Feeling helpless I looked around the castle. I would try anything to get my mind off of the current situation. How do you stop an evil ghost? You can't kill it. Putting it in the Ghost Zone would only hold it of for a few days until it found a portal. Trapping it again sounded like the only way to go, but even then it could still escape.

I paced back and forth. There seemed to be no way that I could make it through this. I looked back over my shoulder at Vlad. He was still on the floor by mom. Vlad had believed in me throughout everything. If he had given up hope, what could I do?

Suddenly I heard a voice in my head. It was my voice, but not my voice. "Are we going to sit here and feel sorry for ourselves or are we going to save the world again?" It was Phantom. Maybe we were two people after all. Once again I looked back at Vlad. For some reason he sat up.

Vlad looked around and his eyes fell on me. I guess I must have had a look on my face because suddenly he smiled. "It looks like Danny has a plan." He said to no one in particular. Vlad stood up and walked over to me.

I looked at him and wondered if he had snapped. He winked and picked something up off the floor. It was a gun and for a second I panicked. Had Vlad turned against me? But then I assured myself that he wouldn't. The gun he was holding was the one that had successfully turned my mom into a ghost.

He looked at mom who was looking at the gun with fear in her green eyes. "I may not remember much but I remember that gun." She said. "And I know that the pain you go through when you're blasted with that thing it is extremely painful." She started floating backwards away from us.

Vlad looked at his feet and said, "Don't worry about anything Maddie, Danny has a plan!" I still was confused, but then Vlad gave me another reassuring wink. Mom calmed down and floated back over to us. Vlad was doing something to the gun. He closed a panel that he had opened and I noticed that his hands were shaking.

"I hope this works!" I heard him mutter. Before mom could react he held up the gun and shot her with a blue beam. She fell to the floor silently and I glared at Vlad. He was still looking at his feet. Then his eyes met mine. Tears fell from his blue eyes and he dropped the gun. I turned around to look back at my mom and gasped.

Her skin was a brilliant white that matched the glow around her. Her torn clothes had been replaced with a white silk dress. She was floating upright and there was a strange beam of light coming down from the dark ceiling of the castle. My eyes followed it up and I saw _through_ the castle.

She smiled and the room grew ten times brighter. The beam of light she floated in started to rise. _She_ started to rise. After seconds that seemed like days she vanished in a flash of the brilliant light. The castle darkened again and I whirled around to confront Vlad.

He was staring at the ceiling with a smile on his lips. Before I could say anything he began talking. "The gun worked. Maddie has been released to heaven from this purgatory." Vlad looked back down to me with tears making his blue eyes shine like glass.

The angry words I was going to say died in my throat. How could I have considered yelling at that poor man? I picked up the gun and looked at it. "What exactly did you do?" I asked.

Vlad came over and took the gun from me. "A ghost is a ghost because of unfinished business right?" I nodded slowly. "Or in Maddie's case she had no memory so she wouldn't know whether or not she should leave. I used the gun to put the ghost in a state so calm that they didn't care about staying here." It reminded me of the time I was 8 and my dentist gave me laughing gas so that he could pull my tooth out. I didn't care at all that he was about to yank out a part of my head.

My ghost sense sent a chill up my spine. The front door to the castle burst open. I turned around and gasped as thousands of ghosts came pouring in. All of them had blank empty expressions. Towering over them all was the new ghost. His voice boomed around the castle.

"And now my minions, my thirst for destruction will be quenched at last!"

_**Sorry for the lateness of this pitifully short chapter. I had major writers block on two things; what the new ghost would look like and the first thing he would say. As you can see I'm still clueless about the name. Suggestions are greatly appreciated because I'm not sure that I could continue calling him Ghost anymore.**_


	17. Battles With Life

_**Where are you reviewers? **_

Vlad gasped in shock behind me and I silently cursed for being stupid enough to stay in the same place for half an hour where the ghost would look. The ghost looked at Vlad and I and let out a deep terrible laugh that shook the castle.

"So the only things standing in my way are a pair of mortals." Another laugh vibrated the chamber. "One with mixed up DNA and the other with a ghost extracting gun." He continued starting at us with his evil black eyes and I tried my best not to look down in terror. "Unfortunately that will not save you from your doom."

In my mind I put the new ghost as a picture of what doom would look like. Big, scary, and evil. Just like Sam had come up with calling my evil half Evil Dan I decided to call the mix of Jack and Pariah, Doom.

Doom grinned and began to examine his hand like Paulina does when she's admiring her nails. "You do realize that I could kill you with a flick of my fingers don't you? Yet you still continue to act brave." He stopped looking at his hand and then glared down at me. "But we both know that it is only an act."

He was toying with me like a cat does with a mouse. I was so transfixed at not dropping my gaze that I didn't notice Doom's minions creeping closer. Fortunately Vlad wasn't as proud as I was and looked away from those burning evil eyes. I heard him gasp and he grabbed my arm.

I lost the battle of pride with Doom and looked down in irritation. Then the thousand or so ghosts suddenly realized that they couldn't surprise me any more and closed the distance between us with dizzying speed. I changed into my human form just as all of the ghosts piled on top of us.

Vlad and I stepped out of the pile of ghosts and Doom cursed in irritation. Then his face suddenly switched to a chilling smile that showed nearly all of his dagger shaped teeth. "I suppose that we will simply have to take this to a place where you will not have such an unfair advantage.

Doom waved his hand in a circle and I felt the floor vanish beneath my feet and the breath vanish from my lungs. A swirling black portal appeared and the room vanished into darkness…

I woke up standing in a flat field. Vlad was next to me and Doom was smirking in front of us. We were definitely not in the Ghost Zone anymore. "I don't think were in the Ghost Zone anymore Danny." Vlad said. He looked around. "It looks like were in Kansas."

Kansas seemed to just keep haunting me. We were probably in the same field that we were in last time. Why Kansas? I don't know. Maybe because nothing ever happens here and Doom wanted to give the farmers something to talk about.

Doom snapped his fingers and his entire army appeared. "I could just deal with you quickly but what's the fun in that?" The other ghosts drew closer and I charged an ecto-blast behind my back.

"The fun is that now you get to watch as I blast your army apart!" I yelled. I launched the blast and put as much energy into it as I could spare. The ghost's that were unlucky enough to get hit simply vanished. Doom's face showed the faintest sign of surprise, but it could have been anger.

Vlad seemed to finally regain his nerve and began launching blasts into the crowd. More ghosts disappeared but it didn't do much. For every ghost we blasted about 50 more appeared. I could feel my energy slowly fading out. Doom let out one of his rumbling laughs.

Instead of aiming at the crowd, Vlad aimed his gun up at Doom. The small shot hit the armor and faded into it. Doom didn't even notice. "It is impossible for you to defeat my army. They outnumber you a thousand to two." I glared up at him and knew he was right. Then I pooled all of my remaining strength into one blast.

I put both of my hands in front of me and felt an explosion of power leave me body through my arms. Time slowed down and I watched everything at once. Bluish white light blasted from me and flew towards Doom with the sound a speeding train makes. A shock wave trailed behind it and I saw all of the other ghosts fade apart.

Vlad also flew back and I followed. Two rings separated around me as the blast hit Jack in the chest and time sped back up. I shook and couldn't move but I was still facing the battle. For about ten seconds I couldn't see anything except for the brilliant light. Then my eyes cleared.

Doom was still standing. He looked down in surprise and then started laughing loud enough to wake anyone within a ten mile radius. I gasped weakly as I stared at the armor. My last hope was extinguished. All that my blast had done was create a small hole in the shining black metal. Grey skin that wasn't even singed showed through

"I am immortal!" He roared. I tried once more to stand up but discovered that I couldn't even lift my head. The sky darkened and I felt Vlad crawl over to me. I watched out of the corner of my eye as he lifted his silver gun.

"There are other reasons for becoming a ghost Danny." he said to me. "The ghost might be afraid of what waits for them on the other _side_." When he said the last word he pulled the trigger on the silver gun. The blast flew from the gun straight towards Doom's body.

At first Doom didn't notice, but suddenly a terrified look appeared on his face. I watched as the glowing light connected with the grey skin on his chest. An earthquake shook the earth and I watched as a chasm opened beneath Doom's enormous feet. Screeching came from the hole and it glowed with an evil red light. Doom started to fall in.

Doom froze in midair. He seemed to be concentrating on not being sucked into the earth. If only I had enough energy to blast him with a single ecto-blast…

"Git out of my field you demon!" The exact same farmer that had met us the first time we came to Kansas was standing near Jack holding a rifle. "First those crazy city slickers and now you! I'll give you to the count of three to git off my land." Doom still continued to float silently.

"One, two, um… three!" his rifle cracked and the bullet hit Doom's armored leg. It ricocheted off of the armor but it did its job. Doom lost his concentration and fell. He screamed and collapsed backwards into the chasm. It slammed behind him with so much force that a small hill appeared.

The farmer stared at the hill in amazement. "A real live hill! I bet I could charge cash for people to see this thing!" He ran away and I let out a sigh of relief. Vlad dropped the gun and turned around. I found that I could sit up and turned around. My jaw dropped in shock.

At least a hundred ghosts and people stood looking at us in awe. Most of them were wearing shrouds. A solitary cheer broke out and quickly formed into the whole crowd clapping and cheering.

I stared at the crowd and saw realized that they had all been victims of Jack. Now they were all different. Two flashes of red ran from the crowd and I found myself wrapped in a tight hug with tears streaming down my face. Jazz was crying and cheering at the same time as she hugged me. I glanced sideways and my heart flew. Vlad was clutched in the same hug that I was in except for one difference; he was with my mom.

Both of them were human. I thought it was too good to be true but told myself that it was real because I still needed air for my lungs that were being crushed. Finally Jazz let go and stepped back. Clockwork floated out of the crowd and smiled at me. He was holding a new staff.

He waved his staff in the air and the field faded and changed into the lawn outside Jack's mansion. Everyone was gone except for my family and Clockwork. He had a look on his face like he knew that I had done well but I still had more to come. Without saying another word he vanished.

"Well I think that this was a good vacation." Vlad said. Mom, Jazz, and I stared at him in shock. "Think about it. Danny and I have bonded more, we learned that Jazz was right all along about ghosts, we certainly had an exciting adventure, and on top of all that Danny saved the world." I blushed and was going to argue when I caught the look in his eye. It was the look of someone who felt that he was the sidekick and didn't care.

"I guess it wasn't too bad." Jazz said. "But I think it's gone on long enough." We all agreed and got into the minivan that had replaced the Fenton RV. The trip home was dull and Mom and Vlad took turns sleeping and driving.

Then we were back in good old Amity Park. When I entered the house I instantly knew that something was wrong. A very annoying beeping sound was coming from the telephone in the kitchen.

I walked over and saw that the message light was blinking. I pressed play on the answering machine and listened to the tape rewind. After a minute or so it started relaying messages.

"_Danny this is Tucker. Where are you?"_

"_Danny it's me again. Something bad has happened to Sam. Call me back quickly!"_

"_Where are you? I need help?_

"_Sam is in trouble, Amity's in trouble and where the hell are you?"_

"_Sorry for swearing in my last message but it's really urgent! The belt is doing something to Sam-"_ The message machine suddenly stopped.

I stared at the phone in shock. How could I forget about the time belt? I had seen Clockwork several times and I still hadn't asked for help.

Did I mention that I have a bad memory?

_**You didn't think that I could just keep everyone dead did you? Poor Danny has more problems now that he's home. **_


	18. Unwelcome Back

Vlad walked into the kitchen and looked at my face. "What's wrong Danny?" he said. I blinked and shook my head. Without answering I ran from the kitchen and left the house. As soon as I was far enough away I changed into my ghost form and flew towards Tucker's house.

When I arrived I instantly noticed that something was terribly wrong. All of the metal on the house was gone. Boards had fallen off because of the lack of nails. I flew into the house intangibly because I did not trust the hinge-less door and started to look around. No one was in the ruined house.

I flew into Tucker's room and gasped. All of his technological things were scattered on the floor. All of the metal wiring and microchips were gone and all that was left was a hunk of plastic. "Tucker!" I yelled. Nothing but silence responded.

There suddenly was a loud rumbling and out of instinct I became intangible. The house suddenly collapsed around me and I was left floating above a pile of wood. I flew away back towards my house. I had to warn my family.

Speaking of my family they were standing outside the house looking for me. I landed in front of them and changed back to normal. Jazz grabbed me in another one of her tight hugs. "Thank god you're safe Danny!" she said.

I looked at Vlad who took a deep breath and said, "We heard a terrible rumbling noise and thought for sure you were in danger." He let go a sigh of relief. At least they were still safe for now.

Jazz stepped back and I decided that I needed to let go of one last secret. "Sam is in trouble because of the time traveling device that I used to change the past." Only Vlad seemed to understand, but that was enough for me. "You all need to leave before something else happens."

Mom and Jazz looked at each other fearfully but Vlad looked defiant. "I've stuck with you through everything so far and I will stay with you to the bitter end." He had a halfhearted smile on his face.

Part of me wanted to take Vlad with me for comfort, but the other half knew that it would be a bad thing to do. Finally I insisted on him not coming with me. He looked angry but then stopped arguing. I should have been suspicious but I had too much other stuff on my mind.

Mom came up and hugged me. "I don't know where you came from Danny but please be careful. I'm sure your real mother would hate me if you got hurt." She was trying to joke but I could tell that she was sad. It was clear that she had realized that I was different too.

Vlad took my arm and pulled me over to where mom and Jazz wouldn't hear us. "It's hard for me to say this Danny but I realize now that this may be the last time we see each other again." I looked at him confusedly and he continued. "You must have realized by now that you're going to have to choose."

My stomach turned to ice. What would I choose? Would I live hear with Vlad as my father and no archenemy? Or would I go back to keeping my identity a secret from my parents, fighting ghosts everyday and having Vlad as an enemy instead of a friend?

At first I immediately wanted to stay here with Vlad. Life would be easy. No ghost attacks, no crazy ghost obsessed parents, popularity at school, and most importantly an understanding father who cared more about me than his stupid hobbies.

Then I felt a wave of homesickness rush over me. I missed my old parent's stupid yet brilliant inventions, and I actually missed the thrill I received from fighting ghosts. I even missed the way my dad acted like a kid. Either choice had advantages and disadvantages.

Vlad smiled at me and said, "Do me a favor kid." I looked up. "When you change things back to normal I want you to forgive me, the evil me, for everything I had done to you." He sighed. "It seems like when I had ghost powers I didn't make as good choices as you did with yours."

I stayed silent and watched his face. He smiled and winked at me. Then he walked up and pulled me into a hug. I didn't know whether to cry or not. "Jack is a lucky man." He said. I realized that he was talking about my previous father instead of the Jack who had been evil. "He has you for a son." Tears streamed down my face and I wasn't sure whose they were.

Vlad stepped back and sighed. "Well you've stayed here long enough." He said. "Now it's time for you to save the world again." Vlad smiled and walked away from me. I had never felt more alone in my life.

I walked towards Sam's house in my human form. I was still too deep in though to try and fly without running into things. As I came closer to Sam's house I felt as if something was pulling me there very slightly.

After awhile the pull became terrifyingly strong and when I tried to walk away from Sam's house I discovered that I couldn't. It was like something was hypnotizing me. I changed into my ghost form and the pull instantly stopped. Instead I now felt an irrational dread of going forward. It was like I was being repelled.

I pushed onward and struggled against the force pushing me away. It was almost as hard as resisting the pull in my human form. Finally it seemed like I passed a shield because the pull instantly stopped.

When I had been traveling to Sam's I had been concentrating so hard on staying on course that I hadn't seen anything around me. Now as I looked around I saw more houses in a similar condition as Tucker's was. The metal had been stripped and they were all nothing more than a pile of wood.

Another thing I noticed was the eerie silence. Absolutely no one was around. I turned around and saw that I was directly in front of the Manson Mansion. Although now it looked very strange.

The metal had also been stripped from this house and replaced with plastic so that it wouldn't collapse. Either someone hated metal very much- or they collected it. I took one last look around and entered the mansion.

As I entered the house I bumped into something and it tipped over. I looked down and froze. It was a person lying there like a statue. On closer inspection I realized that it was Mr. Lancer. His eyes were glazed over and I would have assumed he was dead if it were not for the faint wheezy breaths that were coming from him.

I walked over and knelt down in front of him. As soon as I was in front of his eyes he jumped up. "The Talisman! What am I doing here?" He looked around and then at me. "I must say that I do not approve of teenagers dying their hair young man." It took me a moment to realize that he didn't know that I was a ghost.

"Mr. Lancer, sir? Do you remember anything?" He blinked and looked thoughtful. "Even the smallest detail might be helpful."

Suddenly he thought of something. "I remember walking here against my will." He said. "But when I got here there were a lot of other people. I can't remember what happened after that." He rubbed his fingers against his bald temples.

I thanked him and left him puzzling over his lost memory. The best thing to do would be to find Sam. I floated from room to empty room and still found no one. Finally I came to Sam's room and peaked inside. To my dismay there was still no one around.

After what felt like hours of searching I got bored and simply turned intangible. I fell through several floors and suddenly I saw something that I had not seen before. The room around me looked like a medieval torture chamber.

I flew up one floor and realized that I was in the basement. There was a very dark passageway leading somewhere. I lit up an ecto-blast in my hand and the hall was bathed with an eerie green glow.

My eyes flicked everywhere as I floated silently down the passage. Fear had clamped around me like a cold hand. I saw torches up ahead and let my ecto-blast fade. At the end of the hall there was a huge chamber that seemed to go on forever.

In the chamber I saw all of the residents of Amity Park, and Sam was sitting in the very middle of the cavern on a throne.

Only it wasn't Sam.

_**Ha Ha Ha! Now you have to read the next chapter to find out what happened to Sam! **_


	19. Samantha's Evil Plan

**_I know that there was a terrible evil cliff hanger in the last chapter and then a long wait until this one, but if it makes you think any better of me it wasn't my fault. My computer wouldn't let me do anything at all._**

I became invisible and stared in shock at Sam- err, not Sam. The time belt was nothing more than a thin ring around her waist. What had happened to it you might ask? It is almost too horrible to say.

Sam's skin was pale and vein filled. It bulged in places it shouldn't have underneath her clothes and on her face. You could just barely see through her flesh. The bulges were caused by golden colored tentacles wrapped around inside of her like roots- and they were glowing.

Her eyes were a bright orange-red shade that glowed dangerously as she looked around the cavern. I tried to hold my breath, remembered that I didn't breathe while I was a ghost, and stayed as still as I could. Had she seen me the few seconds that I wasn't invisible? Or had she simply sensed the drop in temperature that comes with the appearance of a ghost?

Finally the suspicious look faded out of her warped face and she stood up off of her throne. Sam's mouth creaked open like a rusty hinge and she began to address the crowd around her. I almost was shocked into becoming visible at the sound of her voice. It was metallic and the syllables were stressed in all of the wrong areas. Oddly enough though it still had pitch and wasn't a monotone like movie robots or mindless zombie ghosts.

"Residents of Amity." Sam said. "Soon I will become the perfect being. The belt I wear on my waist will soon encase me inner structures in metal and my skin will fall off from lack of use." The thought of that made me think of a giant snake that looked like Sam. "I will become a robot. And you will all join me."

As if she was expecting a response from the comatose crowd, (they were all staring at her metallic body like they had when it was just a belt) she paused and then continued. "I have collected enough metal to transmogrify all of you."

I shuddered and her head snapped towards me. I froze in terror and eventually she looked away. "Humans are an inferior race. Only one is more inferior. Would you like to know what that is?" Of course the crowd did nothing. "The most inferior creatures are phantasms, poltergeists, specters, to put it into general terms, ghosts."

The invisible hair on the back of my invisible neck stood up. Why was I always discovered? Is invisibility not enough? Sam turned and stared at where I floated invisibly with intense hatred glaring from her pumpkin orange eyes. She continued staring and a strange shudder went through my spine that made my jaws clatter together.

A smile full of metallic sharp teeth appeared on her face. "I thought that you would come eventually Dan." I blinked and looked at my hand. For some reason I was visible. With a sickening jolt I realized that Sam had somehow stopped me from staying invisible. With another sickening jolt I realized that she had just called me Dan, the name reserved for my evil future self.

My voice caught in my throat as I carefully felt the tips of my ears and bit my lip. Neither my ears nor my teeth were pointed. Sam laughed an evil robotic laugh and said, "You may not be evil yet, but we can change that." Fear clutched at my heart, (if I still had one in my ghost form) and Sam laughed again.

Suddenly I realized that I was floating towards her against my will. The metal visible under her skin was glowing brighter and I realized that she was using my own ghost powers against me. What couldn't that belt do? I struggled in midair and managed to fly away from Sam, but then I lost control and found myself standing next to her.

Sam's evil toothy grin appeared again. "Why are you resisting Dan? Don't you like me?" I felt my powers slip again and my eyes clouded over. What was Sam doing? When they cleared I saw Sam in the dress she had worn at the dance. The metal inside her was gone and her teeth were back to normal. She was smiling and looked beautiful.

I had forgotten that we were standing in a cave filled with hypnotized people. I had forgotten that two seconds ago I was disgusted by how Sam had had metal growing under her skin. I even forgot that she was using my powers against me. All that I knew was that Sam looked lovely.

"Danny," she said in a voice that would make angels jealous, "Why do you have to fight ghosts all the time? Couldn't you give them up, for me? I'll give you a kiss if you want. I do love you after all." I was fighting inside myself. It was almost as if my ghost half didn't want to love Sam, but my human side did.

Sam leaned forward with her lips puckered and the last of my resistance gave. I was about to give her a kiss that would express how long I had loved her when she put a hand in front of her mouth. "Danny there's one more thing I want you to do before we kiss." She said.

In my present state of mind I was willing to do anything, fly around the world, buy gifts, and even become evil. Now that I think about it, it was kind of scary. I smiled and nodded, showing that I was ready to accept whatever she told me.

"I want you to get rid of your ghost form permanently." I jumped back in shock and for a second the room seemed to shudder as if it was fading. Then it became solid and I was back to being infatuated with Sam.

My mouth moved but I couldn't speak. There were times where I had wanted a normal life and for awhile I had lost my ghost powers. But now that I knew what life was like without them I didn't want to go back.

Sam's amethyst eyes bored into mine. Sam. I would get rid of my ghost powers for Sam. It would change my life forever but I would do it only for Sam. I tried to ask how but again the words caught in my throat as if I had lost my voice.

As if reading my mind Sam said, "All that you would have to do is kiss me and those dreadful powers of yours will be gone." She had never called my powers "dreadful" before, in fact she used to like the fact that I was half ghost, but now the only way to have her was to lose my ghost powers.

I was ready. Sam moved closer and puckered her lips gently. I leaned forward and my lips were mere centimeters away from hers when I paused. Her eyes were still open and I had now noticed that the whole time we were talking she hadn't blinked once. It was a silly thing to notice but I did all the same and something about that bothered me.

My eyes flicked and stared into hers. Although they were open they were not seeing, simply open. They were glassy and clear and I saw my own reflection in them. I was still in my ghost form and I looked the same except for one thing. My eyes were blue. They were human eyes.

Sam had short circuited just enough of my ghost form to make me see what she wanted me to see. All of what she had said was a trick. She probably didn't even like me the way I loved her. Anger and sadness mixed and the illusion around me vanished as my eyes became their usual neon green color.

The cavern returned along with Sam's hideousness. My eyes flicked downward and I saw that I was wrapped in golden pulsing tentacles growing out from Sam. Sam was still standing as if she was going to kiss me, and I saw with disgust and sadness that it had been a trap. Out of her mouth a tentacle was waving slightly and I knew that if I had kissed her that thing would get inside of me.

I struggled vainly against the metal things (they had shorted out my intangibility already) and Sam straightened. Her red eyes glared contemptuously at me, and I saw the tentacle slide back into her mouth.

"Maybe I underestimated you Dan." She said in her metallic voice. I realized that I hated being called Dan even more than I had hated being called Daniel. "No human being would have been able to resist that." She looked away as if I was contaminated. "But you aren't exactly human are you?" Sam turned back around and stared at me. An involuntary shudder ran up my spine and a smile formed on her wicked lips.

"So we'll just have to try harder now won't we?"

_**Can you imagine having metal under your skin? It sounds painful.**_


	20. Heartache

I was about to yell at Sam when another metallic tentacle wrapped itself around my mouth. Not inside, but I couldn't move my jaw, so trying to stall Sam by talking was now out of the question.

Sam smirked with her mouthful of teeth and the tentacles around me tightened. "The best way to ruin the resolve of a hero is to destroy everyone he loves." She said to me. "Who should we start with?"

She raised an arm and a tentacle slithered out of her palm. It snaked down into the crowd. "Paulina will be first I think." The tentacle came back but this time it was wrapped around the Latino girl who I once had a crush on. Her eyes were closed and Sam glared at her with contempt. "And now let's make things more interesting."

The golden metal inside Sam started glowing. I expected her to try and drain my powers again, but instead Paulina was Sam's target. "My time belt does more than simply allow me to control time Danny." that was pretty obvious to me. "I can create illusions and make people see what I want them to see," duh "and now Paulina will see that _you_ are the one killing her!" Uh-oh.

If I could move my jaw, it would have dropped. Paulina's eyes flickered open and she looked around in terror. Then she looked at Sam. She thought that she was looking at me. "Danny what are you doing? Why is there metal coming from you? Gahh! It's getting too tight… Help! Danny! Please stop…" Sam's tentacles tightened around Paulina and she no longer had enough breath to speak. Slowly she turned blue.

I struggled against the bonds holding me. They were now so tight that the extent of my movement was blinking. How could Sam do this? Paulina was suspended on the tentacles in front of me like a creepy marionette. I stared helplessly as one of the golden pieces of metal worked its way into Paulina's mouth.

Sam set Paulina down on the ground. For a second I thought that Paulina was dead, but the truth was far more sinister. Paulina twitched, groaned, and opened her eyes. They blazed a scarlet red color. Her tan skin became lighter.

Once again I struggled against the metal trap I was in. Sam cackle sounded like radio static and she brought her translucent face close to mine. "Aww, is poor Danny sad that I killed his girlfriend? Miss Shallow? Poor little Danny." I glared at her, because that was about the only way I could show how angry I was, and a faint flicker of something flickered across her face.

My optimistic side told me that it was fear that I had seen on Sam's face, but it could have been hatred. I wasn't going to give in. If I did, everyone would suffer Paulina's fate. Although how could I stop Sam anyway?

"Maybe we should try and dig a little bit deeper Dan." She said. Another tentacle slithered out and brought back another victim. This time it was Valerie. My eyes widened and Sam half glared, half smiled at me. "Yes, Valerie will make a nice edition to the robot race I'm creating. She hates ghosts too, enough to dump you and continue hunting them anyway."

In my world before I changed time, I had wanted to become Valerie's boyfriend. Unfortunately she hates my ghost half so much that she stopped dating me so that I wouldn't be in danger when she hunted Danny Phantom. I hate irony.

Unwanted thoughts flooded my brain. There was another reason why my ghost half was bad. It got me into so much trouble that now I almost wish that I didn't have it back. Sam watched my expressions and I saw her smile widening. I forced myself to keep a blank face so that Sam would not see how much I was suffering.

Clearly that was exactly what Sam wanted. As soon as my face became devoid of emotion she frowned and looked back to where she was holding Valerie. "You are lucky that you changed time Dan." Sam said. "_This_ Valerie doesn't love you. Her demise won't bother you as much as it would have. I love you more than any Valerie ever could."

I blinked and stared at Sam. Sam had never said anything like that before. Why did she keep telling me that? Was it all a trick, like before? I desperately wanted to believe that Sam loved me but how could I? I felt like the villagers in "The Boy Who Cried Wolf." Sam had tricked me once, so now I didn't believe her, but was it true this time?

Sam silently changed Valerie into developing robot. My heart ached with unrequited love towards my former girlfriend and I felt tears spring to my eyes. I blinked them back before Sam would see them, and felt extreme hatred towards Sam rise in my chest. I didn't care what happened but Sam would pay for what she had done.

Valerie stood next to Paulina and they both glared at me. I assumed that they now hated ghosts as much as Sam does. That wasn't so great for me. I looked back at Sam and she stared back with a sickeningly excited look on her face.

"Looks like Valerie was one of the keys to your downfall Dan. I can practically taste the hatred rising off you. And look! Your ears are pointed." My eyes widened in horror as I remembered the backfired curse that Jack had put on me. Sam cackled again.

If I could have bit my lip I'm sure it would have bled from my pointed teeth. How much longer could I fight the evil taking over me? Something in me wanted to give in and let Sam win, after all, if I was human then I wouldn't have to worry about my ghost half ever interfering again. No more lost loves, no more ghost fighting, no more weird things.

But even as I thought that I realized that my dream world would never happen. If I did give up then Sam would have no one left to stop her from changing everyone into a robot. For some reason I didn't know, she needed to get rid of me. How many lives was I saving now just by resisting?

Sam's face shifted slightly and I saw traces of shocked disappointment in her look. I hoped that it was because my ears had changed back to normal.

"I guess it was only a temporary evil moment." Sam said. "But don't worry; my next victim should do the trick." I followed her tentacle with my eyes and watched as she dragged the next person out of the crowd.

In her golden appendage I saw a person I didn't recognize. His clothes were shredded and he had dark sinister looking stains on them. A shredded hat was on his head, but it was so stained by blood that it was impossible to tell the color. He was unconscious and slumped so I couldn't see his face.

Sam brought the person over in front of me and used another tentacle to lift his head. I felt my eyes widen so much that I thought they were going to fall out of my head as I stared into the horror that was Tucker's face.

The goggles I had given him were still on, but the lenses were shattered, leaving bloody cuts around both of his eyes. His nose was broken and bent at an odd angle, and still continued to bleed. Several of the teeth were missing from his open mouth, and a few clung to his gums as if unsure what to do.

Sam's tentacles glowed again and Tucker opened his eyes. "D- Danny?" he said in a hoarse, pained voice. He looked at me and I wondered what he was seeing.

"Where were you?" he whispered, and I desperately wished that he would stop talking for both of our sakes. "Sam… she is being taken over… God I hurt so much…" he stopped talking and simply lapsed back into unconsciousness.

I could feel myself shaking under Sam's grip. Sam jolted Tucker back awake. "Amity Park was in trouble… I tried to help since you couldn't… but I got hurt really badly when a house collapsed on me…" He fell silent again.

This time Sam set him on the ground and smirked at me. "Do you see what you've done by leaving Tucker alone? Look at the pain he's in because of you!" the tentacle around my head forced me to look down at where Tucker lay. I saw that his leg was broken too, and his breath was short and irregular.

When the metal around my head moved I felt my mouth become free. Sam didn't seem to realize her mistake and said, "Now will you join me Dan?" I glanced down at Tucker, remembered all the trouble my ghost half had caused, and remembered how my powers had changed my life.

I looked back at Sam with my eyes blazing. Sam looked shocked. I opened my freed mouth and said a very simple word. "No." The simple word that meant so little and yet so much, the simple word which caused Sam to fall screaming to the floor in agony holding her head in her hands, the simple word which was said by my ghost form and my human form together, and the simple word which was the reason Sam had covered my mouth and prevented me to speak.

My voice was Sam's only weakness.


	21. Split Personalities

_**If I ever suggest putting up a story on Tucker please hit me. Not one single reviewer in the last chapter mentioned his condition. There is not much action in this chapter, maybe a little more than chapter six, but it explains a few things.**_

The tentacles around me loosened and fell to the floor. I became airborne and looked down at Sam. She had started to recover and I realized that if I held back any longer she would simply capture me again. It was now or never, and it had to be now.

I took a deep breath of air I didn't need and yelled at the top of my lungs. The noise echoed around the huge chamber and became magnified to an almost earsplitting roar. Sam scream mingled with the roar, and the chamber burst into wild chaos.

Everyone in the cave seemed to wake up from their trances. Several people pointed up to where I was floating. Sam's control over them must have momentarily broken. I flew down and stood by the entrance to the still echoing cavern. People were flooding out the door and I invisibly made sure that they all made it through the tunnel.

Silence filled the now empty chamber. It's amazing how fast a few hundred people can exit a room. I felt like I was forgetting something when there was a faint moan. I turned around and realized that Tucker was still up with Sam. Paulina and Valerie were probably still robots too.

I cautiously flew up to where Sam lay. Her crumpled form sent a shock ringing through me. What if I had killed Sam? She didn't move, and I felt grief sink into my stomach like a lead bullet. Something behind me came closer, and I turned to see Paulina and Valerie staring at me with fear in their red eyes.

They didn't seem to be affected by my voice as strongly as Sam had been, and I took a few steps towards them. Suddenly, Paulina jumped on me and out of instinct I turned intangible. Paulina passed through me, but something else didn't.

I looked down and saw a lump of metal on the ground. It wiggled like a worm and then snaked towards Sam. I grabbed it and threw it against a wall before it reached Sam, and it shattered like glass. Paulina sat up and screamed when she saw me. She continued screaming the whole way out of the cavern.

Valerie looked shocked and started to back away from me. I grabbed her and pulled the metal out of her too. This one simply melted in my grip, and Valerie followed Paulina, although she screamed noticeably less.

I didn't have time to figure out why the metal was acting so strangely. Tucker shifted and became conscious. He looked over at me and his eyes widened. "Danny, you…" he stopped and simply stared at me. I walked over to him and knelt down.

As carefully as I could I felt the tips of my ears. What if they had stayed pointed after Sam had made me angry? What if I was stuck like that forever? For about ten seconds I rubbed my ears without realizing that they were perfectly round.

Tucker continued to watch me and I finally realized that my ears were not pointed. I put my hand down and looked at Tucker with confusion written all over my face. He finally blinked and then rubbed his eyes.

"What's wrong?" I asked, and behind us Sam let out another blood chilling screech. At least she wasn't dead. Tucker opened his eyes and resumed staring at me. He tried to move and managed to sit up straighter.

"Dude, you're aura thing is glowing way brighter than usual. Besides that, there's also the fact that your costume is the wrong color, I haven't seen you in days, and you're in your ghost form which you had lost." He blinked and said. "I think that that's enough reasons."

I looked down at my gloved hand. The faint glow that was around it was indeed brighter, and it was black instead of white. An idea popped into my head. Since the curse I had made me turn evil when I was angry, what if it worked the other way? I had refused Sam's temptations to turn evil after all.

The guilt returned and I turned to face Sam. She was staring at me and I gasped as I looked at her. Half of Sam's body was covered in metal. The other half was entirely human. And the weirdest thing was, she was arguing with herself. Talk about split personality.

Both halves of Sam didn't realize I was there, and I noticed that their eyes had clouded over. I silently motioned to Tucker to be quiet and turned myself invisible just in case. Tucker looked at Sam with terror and disgust on his face and then towards the spot where I had vanished. "This is really gross." He mouthed.

"What are you doing Samantha?" I turned my attention back to Sam at the sound of a robotic voice. "Why are you trying to reject me? You know that it is impossible." It was the evil side of Sam who had spoken, and I watched as the other half, the good half, argued back.

"I never knew it was going to turn into something like this" she said, and her voice sounded clear and angelic. How I could not have noticed that before, I have no clue. "Besides it's not like I had a choice, you glued yourself to me and took over right away."

The robot half narrowed its blind eye. "I'm giving you a blessing Samantha." It hissed. "I suggest you accept it!" Metal tried to invade the human half, but it only made it a few inches before it was shoved back over.

"No tricks from you! Your blessing is a curse. What kind of blessing starts as a belt and then takes over the wearer's body?" Sam was talking now, and I realized that the other half was entirely the time belt. How did it get so out of hand?

The time belt cackled and said, "One made of ghost metal does. I'm just as alive as you, I just needed a host in order to get that way." Sam gasped and the time belt continued. "Ever since I was tampered with and accidentally created, I knew that it was my destiny to control humans."

Sam spoke again. She sounded almost proud. "Well you're not very good at fulfilling your destiny." She said. "Because if you were this little conversation wouldn't be happening."

The time belt's eye narrowed again. "If your annoying friend hadn't come you would be totally consumed by me by now." Sam gasped. "It was a silly mistake I made, accidentally allowing him to speak."

That question had been running through my mind every three seconds. How did my voice cause this? Apparently Sam had been wondering the same thing. "How did Danny's voice cause you and me to turn into this?"

More cackling from the belt. "You are a smart girl Samantha. I thought you would have figured it out by now. I am made of ghost metal. Ghost metal has no effect on ghosts, or if it does it isn't the same as the effect it has on humans, and there are ways to cancel out my powers."

My mind was working furiously trying to figure it out, but I was drawing a blank. The time belt continued. "My weakness just happens to be your friend's ghost voice. As soon as he spoke I felt pain for the first time in my short life. I didn't enjoy it. But a ghost alone wouldn't be enough to stop me."

Now I was really confused. Sam's cheek blushed and I wondered what the time belt was going to say. "The other reason is the thing you humans call feelings." The time belt shuddered as if it was disgusted. "Your friend is half human, and the human half appealed to you. You love him, don't you?"

My eyes widened as Sam answered. "Yes." It was all true. Tucker teasing me, evil Sam's taunts, my mothers secret smiles whenever she saw Sam and I together, everything. How could I not see it? Sam startled me by continuing. "When I heard his voice it was like taking a cold shower. My head cleared and I realized what was going on."

"How do you know that he shares your feelings?" The evil machine that was Sam's other half said. "He managed to resist us trying to get him to give us a kiss. If he loved you, why did he escape?"

Sam said nothing. She looked unsure and confused. I remembered how she hated Paulina and all of the times she had heard me talk about Valerie. I hadn't even considered her feelings. I hadn't even considered _my_ feelings.

The metal from the time belt began to cover Sam. I realized that her will to fight back was fading. My mind spun with all of the thoughts I had had. 'It would be too weird, it was just a fake-out make-out, it was Ember's spell.' All of those thoughts and a thousand others came back and smothered my mind.

"Sam!" I cried out. Sam shuddered and shook as the metal from the time belt receded back to the other side.

"I love you too."

_**This chapter was for Ness Lupin and i-AM-the-Random-Idiot, Ness Lupin for being a SXD fan, and IATRI for guessing that Danny's voice affected Sam's human side. **_


	22. Love And Forgiveness

_**This is the last and final chapter of my story. I feel sad and happy at the same time. Sad that the end is near and happy that I was able to bring the story to what I feel is a successful close.**_

From behind me Tucker yelled a triumphant, "I told you so!" But I barely noticed it. The time belt was screaming in horror and agony as it started to shrink from Sam's body. All of the metal was moving towards Sam's waist, and her head was fully uncovered.

Both of Sam's amethyst eyes sprang open with surprise. She looked like she was in a terrible amount of pain, as if the time belt was going to go out with a fight. I stared into her eyes and saw uncertainty in them.

Then I watched as the time belt stopped receding and began growing again. My simple confession of love hadn't been enough. Sam looked down at the metal and then back at me. Hope, confusion, and terror were all in her eyes. "Danny, did you really mean what you said? Do you really love me?"

I didn't answer. Instead I walked towards Sam and wrapped my arms around her. Under my fingers I could feel the metal squirming but I didn't care. Sam looked into my eyes and I looked into hers, and we slowly came closer. Our lips met and then Sam collapsed into my embrace.

For how long we stood kissing each other I'll never know. It felt like either a lifetime or ten seconds; long but still too short. Later Tucker had told me that when Sam and I had kissed, my aura had become blindingly bright, and that metal was melting under my black gloved fingers.

Finally or suddenly we broke apart, and Sam had a dreamy look on her face. "Wow," she said in a kind of awe struck voice, "If I had known you could kiss like that, I would have told you that I loved you sooner!" I smiled and stepped back.

Something fell to the floor with a thud, and all three of us looked down. A singed piece of golden metal was lying on the floor. It was twisted and bent, and as we watched it crumbled and became ashes.

That was all that was left of the device my parents had painstakingly created. Who knows how many people it had endangered just by existing? Sam was almost killed, and Tucker was in enough pain to have been almost dead. The time belt had seemed so innocent at first.

Sam looked around the huge chamber and then at me. "I don't think I will ever come in here again." She said. Then she walked over to Tucker, who was struggling to stand, but still couldn't. I walked over after Sam and carefully lifted Tucker up. Sam grabbed my hand and I flew us out of the cavern.

We landed outside Sam's house in the abandoned Amity Park. Sam looked around guiltily at all of the destruction and when she looked back at me there were tears forming in the corners of her eyes. I put one arm around her and I felt wet tears flow through the shoulder of my costume.

I carefully set Tucker down and he looked at me with understanding eyes. Then I changed back into my human form and pulled Sam into a better hug. I had never seen her cry before, but if I had been through what she had been through the past six days I think I would have done the same thing.

The hairs on the back of my neck stood up and I watched blue smoke come out of my mouth. Tiredly I turned my head towards the ghost and wondered why things like that always happen when I'm busy.

My eyes widened in surprise at the tall ghost before me. He smiled and then became smaller. Clockwork waved at me and spoke. His voice deep and mellow like it always was. "It is about time you two got together." Sam straightened at the sound of his voice and lifted her tear stained face off my chest.

"Don't worry about the destruction caused by the time belt. I have control over time now that the belt is gone. Everything will become the way it is supposed to be." He thought for a moment, and I noticed that Sam looked very much relieved at what he had said.

"If you want I can erase your memories." He said. "And you would live your lives as if none of this ever happened."

"No thanks." I said, and I couldn't help but notice Sam's almost grateful smile. Clockwork smiled too and I decided that he wouldn't mind if I asked some questions. "Um, Clockwork, could I ask you something?" he nodded his now bearded head. "What will happen to this universe? Will Vlad be okay?"

Again Clockwork nodded. "I will fix this world, and as for your father, he will be fine. The best thing you could do is go back to your own world, and then none of this will have happened." I sighed. I would miss Vlad, but he wouldn't miss me. He wouldn't remember. But I guess it was for the best. "Are you ready?" Clockwork asked.

This time I nodded, and Clockwork waved the staff that had appeared in his hand. The world shimmered, and then faded into blackness. I woke up with Sam lying on top of me and Tucker was somewhere off to my right.

I sat up and my eyes adjusted to the dark. We were in a small cramped space and I heard Sam mutter something. A light switch was on the wall, and I flicked it on. The light was blinding after the darkness, but I stared around in shock at my surroundings despite the pain.

We were in the closet at Sam's house. The same closet where I had first helped Sam strap on the time belt six days ago. This time there was no belt in my hands, and we still could here the noise from the party outside.

Tucker stood up and groaned. All of his cuts and broken bones were gone, but he was also back in his waiter outfit. I turned to Sam who stared back at me intently. "Was it all just a dream Danny?" she asked.

I smiled. "No" I said. And I kissed her again to prove my point. She smiled when we had broken apart and Tucker started laughing his head off. We both glared at him but he continued laughing.

"Oh man, you guys should have seen what just happened." He said between laughs. "Right as you started kissing Sam's parents opened the door!" Sam turned pale. "They stared at the two of you and I thought they would have a heart attack!" he started rolling on the floor.

Sam sighed. "They would have found out eventually." She said. "And besides, their used to me shocking them with my actions." Sam looked at me with a smirk on her face and said, "Let's get out of here."

I was about to go ghost when Sam stopped me. "Not like that. It is my house. Let's go out like we own the place. "That should really bug my parents." I smiled at Sam and we left the closet hand in hand. Tucker followed behind us.

We got stares from everyone as we left the closet. To my surprise I realized that I didn't even care and smiled as we left. I saw Sam's parents giving me an evil look from one corner of the room, and I flashed them the biggest grin I could manage.

The street outside Sam's house was quiet, and I realized that once again it was Saturday. Tucker smiled at us and then left to go to his house. I continued walking with Sam and we walked out of town to watch the sun set.

As we walked home in the dark I heard a voice that was so familiar yet different. "Ah, so young Daniel finally has confessed his feelings for Samantha. How touching." Sam and I turned around and came face to face with Vlad Plasmius.

It is amazing how one event could change a person so much. How an accident could ruin the life of one man, and give another an ensured good life. In another world Vlad was a kind loving father of two, but in this world he was bitter and evil. But to the good Vlad I had made a promise, and I intended to keep it.

I walked up to Vlad without changing into my ghost form and looked up at his burning red eyes. "Vlad," I said and he looked at me with a look of surprise that I was talking instead of fighting, "I forgive you for everything you have done. My father ruined your life on accident. Maybe, if it hadn't happened, things would have been different between us. But it did happen."

Sam and I left a stunned looking Vlad and continued walking down the street. After awhile she looked at me and we kissed for the third time. Maybe life with an archenemy and a ghost hunting father wouldn't be so bad after all.

The End

_**And that's all she wrote. The next chapter is what happens to a lot of other people after the story. I really do suggest reading it, because it kind of gives the story a slightly happier ending.**_


	23. News From Everyone

**_This is a short mini chapter. In some of my favorite books there is a chapter at the end where it explains what happened to several of the characters. This chapter is for Danny0709, who wanted to have more concerning the farmer, and SummerSixEcho, who felt that Doom was defeated too quickly._**

Vlad Plasmius stayed floating in the street for several minutes. Usually with Daniel it was fight first and talk later. But something had changed the boy's attitude towards Vlad, and now Vlad was confused. He watched the boy all the time and during the few minutes he had spent in the closet nothing extraordinary could have happened. Vlad shook his head and looked up at the dark sky. What had happened to Daniel he would never discover, but he didn't forget that Saturday night when Danny had treated him like a friend instead of an enemy.

The farmer in the other world quickly became rich because of the hill. Clockwork had felt sympathetic for the country bumpkin and had decided to only erase certain parts of his memory, and let the hill remain unchanged. People came from far and wide to see the marvelous bump in the ground, so the farmer had enough money to get therapy for the strange dreams he sometimes had of three teens appearing out of thin air, and a demon floating over his field.

In the other world's Sam's house, in the large chamber in the basement, the ashes of the time belt sulked. They were still alive, but the cavern had caved in, and the ashes slowly felt themselves hardening. To them, time was gone, and they had nothing to do but sit and remember how close they had come to taking over the humans.

Other worldly Danny frowned to himself. He had another date with Paulina, but he couldn't help noticing that he was having strange feelings of affection towards a Goth girl in his school.

Doom sat in the abyss. It was outside of time and hadn't been changed by Clockwork. There was absolutely no way out, and the company he had didn't help. Many other demons lived in the pit, but they laughed and mocked Doom because he had been beaten by a fourteen year old, a mortal, and a hillbilly. Doom kicked one of the particularly annoying demons, but since it was already dead it simply moved closer and continued mocking him.

Vlad Masters of the other world was humming to himself. His thoughts turned to ghosts and the young halfa who he had met. Clockwork had stopped at the Masters house as they were about to leave like Danny had told them to. Vlad had talked to Clockwork and had pleaded with him. Clockwork had told Vlad that when Danny was sent back into his own world, everything here would return to normal, and Vlad would forget about Danny. Vlad insisted on keeping his memory, and although Clockwork warned him that it was a heavy burden to remember someone who no longer existed in your world, he gave Vlad his promise that he would not erase Vlad's memory. Vlad smiled and continued humming the song he had made up. "Gonna catch them all cause he's Danny Phantom." he muttered, and realized that he missed Danny very much, and wondered if Danny missed him.

Clockwork watched over them all from his castle. He smiled to himself and hummed the little tune Vlad had gotten stuck in his head. Clockwork was the master of all worlds and all time, and as he looked at all of the portals again he let out a relieved sigh, and said, "Everything is finally the way it is supposed to be."


End file.
